Power Rangers 5Ds: Dark Tomorrow
by Brandon C. Clabo
Summary: After the defeat of the Dark Signers, Yusei and his friends face a new challenge.Only with the help of true heroes can they survive this new threat.The world was supposed to be safe, but now Power Rangers old and new must step into a new world to survive.
1. Chapter 1: The Return of Rito

_Chapter 1: Return of Rito_

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Yu-gi-oh! But the cards I create are mine, if you wish to use them then please ask permission and give credit.

Please check my profile for a link to my photo-bucket account where you will find versions of my cards made via and remember to review.

Three months had passed in New Domino City since the defeat of the Dark Signers. Life for the most part had returned to normal. Yusei sat at a local coffee shop called "Hayley's Duelspace" reading a newspaper. He looked down at the headline, "Sector Security hires 15 Top Duelists". Yusei sighed as he remembered declining Trudge's offer. "Nothing exciting happens around her anymore.

As if to ruin his train of thought, a large explosion racked the street. Immediately, Yusei ran to see what had happened. Several buildings were burning, their glass windows having been shattered by the blast. In the middle of the flames stood a man. Thick bones covered his body, or in fact were his body. Half of his skeleton was camouflage colored and he appeared to be wearing an army helmet made of bone. He laughed manically, standing and towering over the fleeing citizens. He held out his hand and fired rays of energy. More explosions followed. Blood flowed into the street.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yusei shouted.

"I'm looking for a signer kid, you know where I can find one?" the skeleton laughed. A woman was running from the scene. He fired on her, hitting the ground right behind where she stood. She flew forward either unconscious or dead.

"My name is Yusei Fudo and I am a signer. Before you hurt anyone else, you will have to go through me."

"The name's Rito Revolto Yugei. It's time for a shadow game." As Rito spoke, bones extended from his right arm. They bended into a sinister looking duel disk.

"A shadow game?"

"I win, I take your life. You win, well we'll see. If you don't duel then I go back to killin' people until you do."

"Fine," Yusei declared, the mark on his arm began to glow, "I'll take the first move." His duel disk flared to life. Yusei pulled five cards from his deck and Rito laughed.

"It doesn't matter, you can't beat Rito!"

Both shouted, "Duel!"

Yusei: 4000 Rito: 4000

"Alright, I'm gonna start by playing a creature in defense mode. Then I'll set two face-down cards and end my turn."

Rito chuckled, drawing a card from his deck. "I'll activate the spell card Card Destruction. Now we both send our hands to the graveyard and draw the same amount of cards. You keeping up?"

"Yes, Rito. I send my Quillbolt Hedgehog, Mystical Space Typhoon. and Turbo Synchron to the grave then draw three cards.

"I send my two Skull Servants, Lady in Wight, Wightmare, and King of the Skull Servants to your graveyard and draw five." Both duelists drew their new cards and Rito laughed again, the skeletal chuckles sending chills down the pro duelist's spine. "Now I activate the spell card One For One. By discarding a monster from my hand, I can summon one from my deck. And the card I choose to summon is King of the Skull Servants, by sending my Skull Servant to the graveyard."

Yusei watched as a less muscular skeleton in a purple robe materialized before him.

""King of the Skull Servants is a level one dark attribute monster with ? attack points and 200 defense points.""

"My King gains 1000 attack points for every Skull Servant or King of the Skull Servants in my graveyard. Currently I have 6." Yusei watched as the skeleton grew to town over him.

"But wait," Yusei shouted, "you only have four of those monsters in your graveyard?"

Rito laughed again, "My Lady in Wight and Wightmare are treated as a Skull Servants when they are in the graveyard. Now Yugei, I'm gonna activate the field-spell card," as he spoke two new bones extended to create a field spell slot, "The Castle of 'Ed'." A large castle ripped from the ground around the two duelists. A massive Z decorated its side. The sky above the two turned black. Lightning streaked across the darkness. "Now as long as Ed's backin' me up, none of my dark monsters can be affected by trap cards my opponent controls."

Yusei's eyes widened as he looked down to his set Scrap Iron Scarecrow trap. "Now, my King attacks your face down!" The skeleton's clawed hand shot from beneath its robes. An emerald pterodactyl appeared on Yusei's field, taking the hit, and standing strong. "Wai…What? What's goin' on Yugei? No duel monster has the defense to stand up to that attack!"

"Check your rulebook Rito. My Shield Wing cannot be destroyed by battle twice per turn."

Rito growled, his eyes glowing yellow, "Fine Yugei, I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"It's Yusei, now my draw. I activate Cards of Consonance. By discarding my Stardust Shaolong I can draw two cards from my deck. Now I summon Junk Synchron. With his special ability, I special summon my Quillbolt Hedgehog. Finally, I play my One for One. By discarding my Level Eater, I can special summon another from my deck." Rito watched uncaring as a small man in an orange hat, a yellow hedgehog with bolts sticking out of its body, and an oversized ladybug appeared on Yusei's field.

"Are you planning on ending this turn," the skeleton asked, "I have a city to destroy." He cackled.

"I'm not done yet, now I tune my Junk Synchron with my Shield Wing, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Level Eater to synchro summon your destruction. Say hello to Junk Destroyer!" A four armed cyborg replaced the four monsters that Yusei had on his field. A massive X decorated its back. "And there's more, when Junk Destroyer is synchro summoned, I can destroy cards on the field up to the number of non-tuner monsters I used in his summon. I sent three. So say goodbye to your King of the Skull Servants, your field spell, and one of your face-downs."

"Let me cut in Yugei, I activate my other face down Putty Patroller Mold. Now whenever a card on my side of the field is destroyed I special summon one Putty Patroller Token in defense mode (0/0). Also when my field spell is destroyed I special summon two Putty Patroller tokens." Yusei's eyes widened as, where the field had emptied by his Destroyer's effect filled with five silver men with hideous mutated faces.

"Destroy one of his tokens," Yusei ordered pointing at Rito's monster. Junk Destroyer punched the Z on the token's chest and it exploded. "I'll end my turn."

"Time to end this game," Rito growled, "I activate my spell card 'Ed's Thunder. It destroys two spell or trap cards on your side of the field and I lose 1000 lifepoints."

Yusei: 4000 Rito: 3000

"Now I sacrifice the life energies of all four of my Putty Patroller Tokens to summon my ultimate monster. Come forth Dark General Rito!" The four tokens erupted into flames only to be replaced by a mirror image of Rito. He held a flamethrower in one hand and a bone blade in the other.

""Dark General Rito is a level 9 dark attribute monster with 2000 attack points and 2200 defense points. You may sacrifice any number of creatures you control to summon this card. It gains 500 attack for each monster you sacrifice.""

"Now Yusei, I use my last card, the equip spell Master Vile's Scepter. Now whenever my General destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to its level times 500. End this shadow game!" A black staff replaced the creature's flamethrower. Dark General Rito rushed forward. In one slice of his blade, Junk Destroyer was ripped in half, both pieces falling to the ground before disappearing.

Yusei: 2600 Rito: 3000

"Now my equip spell deals damage to you. Your creature was a level eight, so that's uh…um…500 times 8?" Dark General Rito aimed the staff at Yusei. It fired a surge of black energy inflicting 4000 points of damage to Yusei. He fell to his knees as pain surged through his body.

Yusei: 0 Rito: 3000

The holograms vanished leaving only the two men standing in the road. Rito extended his hand. In a flash of yellow energy, his bone sword appeared. "Once you die this world will belong to the forces of evil. The Crimson Dragon can't..."

"Hey Rito, it's been a long time." Rito turned to see who would dare interrupt him. A man with short black hair and a goatee stared him down. He wore all black and his eyes stopped Rito in his tracks.

"You? Oh I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Then I'm your new opponent, leave the kid alone."

"Aren't you a little old to play the hero act?"

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off. Dino Thunder! Power Up!

That's the end of chapter one, hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review. Thanks.

Brandon


	2. Chapter 2: Back In Black

_Chapter 2: Back in Black_

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Yu-gi-oh! But the cards I create are mine, if you wish to use them then please ask permission and give credit.

_~~~2 Months Ago~~~_

"Doctor Thomas Oliver?" A man with silver-streaked brown hair stepped up to the once power ranger. Tommy nodded, standing and dusting off his knees. He and his assistant Professor Hassleberry had been on a dig just outside of Angel Grove for about two weeks. No one but his wife and the other rangers even knew he was here. "I'm here to charge you with a special task. New Domino City needs strong duelists to protect it from the United Alliance of Evil."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tommy retorted. His classic ranger techniques kicked in causing him to hide his old identity.

"I think you do," the man pulled out a clipboard and flipped through the papers, "Mighty Morphin Green and White Rangers, Zeo Ranger 5, Red Lightning Turbo Ranger before giving your powers to one Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson, and most recently Dino Thunder Black Ranger. Have I missed anything?" Tommy's jaw could have hit the floor. "Your former partner Adam Park told me where I could find you."

"You have Adam in on this?"

"We are recruiting many rangers for this mission. Our Commander and the original creator of duel monsters worked very closely together to assemble your duel deck." The man pulled out a small black box with the Dino Thunder crest on it from his pocket. "Do you accept the mission?"

Tyranno Hassleberry had heard all of this with mixed emotions until he heard duel monsters. He shot up immediately, "If the Sarge goes, then I go too!"

"And who are you?"

"Professor Tyranno Hassleberry, Duel Academy graduate with honors and dinosaur lover, at your service." Tyranno extended his hand. The strange man did not take it, merely scoffed at his eagerness.

"You can stay on stand-by, but you won't be part of the force unless you are needed. Tommy, do you accept? You will be well paid and your family will be taken care of."

"I can't leave them behind without notice. Give me a chance to call and then I'll go with you." The stranger shook his head and turned to walk back towards his jet.

"You have 10 minutes Oliver." The stranger returned to a large jet that resembled a white dragon. Tommy walked back to his tent. A small computer was set up inside. He turned on the monitor and adjusted the webcam as he tried to get ahold of his wife.

_~~~Reefside, California~~~_

A woman in a yellow tank top was feeding her daughter breakfast when her computer started chiming. She grabbed the little tyke and answered her Skype call. "Hey beautiful," the familiar voice on the other end felt soothing to her, "hi Melanie." The baby cooed at her father speaking her name.

"Tommy what's going on," the mother asked softly. He never called this early.

"Honey," he began, "I've been asked to go on a mission. The Alliance is back. They need my help, but I don't want to leave you and Melanie."

"They need you Tommy. We'll be fine, I promise. We still have responsibilities as power rangers even if we don't have our powers anymore." She absentmindedly looked away from the screen to her morpher sitting on the mantle, its power still active, but useless to her right now. "Go with them my Brachio." She smiled and he returned it.

"I love you," he said blowing a kiss to her and his daughter.

"I love you too, Tommy. Be careful." The phone clicked off. The woman went back to the kitchen and placed Melanie back into her high chair. She took her own seat and for the first time since her wedding day, Kira Anne Ford-Oliver could not stop herself from crying.

_~~~Back at the Dig~~~_

Tommy and Tyranno loaded up their equipment ad boarded the jet. Tommy noted a faded KC on the side. With everything squared away, the three men were off flying fast towards another adventure.

_~~~Present Day~~~_

Tommy morphed for the first time in years. He was getting too old for this, but he wouldn't let anyone else be hurt by his old enemy. His Brachio Staff converted to a duel disk and he placed it on his right arm. "Now or never," he mattered as the disk flashed to life, "I'll take the first move Rito. And I'll start by activating the continuous spell card Black Dino Gem. With this spell activated, I can add one Dino Thunder Black Brachio Ranger or Brachiozord to my hand. Now I'll summon Dino Thunder Blue Tricera Ranger and when he's summoned he is switched to defense mode."

""**Dino Thunder Blue Tricera Ranger is a level 4 Earth Attribute monster with 0 attack points and 1500 defense points. When this card is normal or special summoned he is switched to defense mode. You may discard a card from your hand to special summon a Dino Thunder monster with half of that monsters level from your deck to the field. This card cannot be destroyed by battle**.""

"I'll also activate his special ability. By discarding two cards from my hand, I can special summon his teammates from my deck. Meet Dino Thunder Red Tyranno Ranger and Dino Thunder Yellow Ptera Ranger. Since I control three Dino Thunder Rangers, I can special summon Dino Thunder Black Brachio Ranger from my hand." Tommy watched as images of his team and of himself appeared before him. The Dino Rangers were almost reunited and none of them were even there.

""**Dino Thunder Yellow Ptera Ranger is a level 3 Wind Attribute monster with 1200 attack points and 500 defense points. Once per turn she can inflict damage to her opponent equal to the number of Dino Thunder monster cards on your side of the field times 500. She cannot attack the turn she activates this ability**.""

""**Dino Thunder Red Tyranno Ranger is a level 4 Fire Attribute Monster with 1900 Attack points and 1500 Defense points. If you control at least 3 other Dino Thunder monster cards you can reduce thus monsters attack by 900 until the end phase and it can attack your opponent directly.**""

""**Dino Thunder Black Brachio Ranger is a level 7 Light Attribute Warrior monster with 2800 attack points and 2000 defense points. While you control 3 or more monsters with Dino Thunder in their name's you can special summon this card from your hand to the field. This card cannot declare an attack the turn it is special summoned this way. You can discard 1 card from your hand when an opponent's master declares an attack to change the target to this card**.""

"Are you done yet?" Rito groaned, "I have people to kill and cities to topple."

"Not yet Rito, you see my yellow ranger has a special ability, her ptera scream. For every ranger on my field you take 500 points of damage."

"What!" Rito grabbed at his skull as the terrible scream ripped away half of his life points.

Tommy: 4000 Rito: 2000

"I'll set my last two cards face-down and end my turn Revolto."

"It's about time, now if only that ringing would stop." Tommy laughed which made Rito growl in anger. "My turn. Since you control a monster and I don't, I'm able to summon an old friend of yours. Come forth Winged General Goldar!" A winged ape in golden armor with ominous red eyes materialized on Rito's field.

"Hello White Ranger," it growled, "changed colors again I see. Maybe we need another candle!" Goldar laughed evilly.

"I activate my spell card Tengu Eggs! Now for each creature you control more than I do, I can summon a Tenga Warrior from my deck. Look familiar?" Three eggs appeared and shattered. From them appeared three human sized black bird creatures. The cawed loudly. Yusei watched on in awe. "Then I activate Rita's Calling which gives me an extra normal summon this turn. By sacrificing one of my Tengas I can summon Venom General Scorpina. Then I'll tribute two to summon Dark General Rito."

An Asian woman in gold armor with a crescent blade in her hand appeared beside Goldar, as well as a copy of Rito. Behind his visor, Tommy's eyes widened as his old foes stared him down.

""**Winged General Goldar is a level 6 Dark Attribute Beast-Warrior monster with 2100 attack points and 1200 defense points. When your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters you can special summon this card without a tribute. You can send a dark monster from your hand to the graveyard to increase the attack of this card by 300 points**.""

""**Venom General Scorpina is a level 8 Dark Attribute Insect-type monster with 3000 attack points and 1200 defense points. If this card battles a monster and it is not destroyed by battle an alien venom counter is placed on that monster. During its owners second stand-by phase, a monster with an alien venom counter is destroyed**.""

"Since I sacrificed two tengas, Rito also gains 1000 attack points. I'll equip Golar with his Golden Shadow Sword, which gives him an extra 800 attack points. Time to say goodbye Tommy!" The three monsters charged forward to Rito's call. "Destroy all but his blue ranger! Rito attack Black, Goldar finish Red, Scorpina infect Yellow!"

"I activate both my face-down cards," Tommy shouted, hitting a button on his duel disk, "The Shield of Triumph! Now none of my Dino Thunder Rangers can be destroyed by battle this turn. In addition, I can send my Dino Thunder Red Tyranno Ranger to the graveyard and summon Dino Thunder Triassic Ranger from my extra deck." The red ranger's armor changed and the shield appeared in his hand. It was in the shape of a mezodon's head with a blade extended as a horn, "and Super Dino Mode, which increases all of my rangers' attack and defense points by 1000."

"I may not destroy them by battle, but your little yellow girl gets infected by scorpina's poison and you take 800 points of damage." Tommy winced as Scorpina took her wrath out on Kira's image.

"My turn," Tommy shouted drawing his card. "Now I'll activate my Black Dino Gem spell card to add the Brachiozord to my hand. I summon Dino Thunder White Drago Ranger to the field."

"**Dino Thunder White Drago Ranger is a Light Attribute Warrior monster with 2000 attack points and 1700 defense points. Once per turn if there are four or more Dino Thunder monsters on your field or in your graveyard, you may discard a card from your hand to destroy one card on the field**.""

"By discarding my Brachiozord card, I can destroy your face-down card."

"No! What?" Rito shouted, his eyes glowing bright.

"Now it's over Rito, I activate my Yellow Ranger's Ptera Scream ability and you take 2500 points of damage." The yellow ranger screeched. Rito roared in pain as the power shattered the bones of his duel disk. The holograms fade as Tommy stepped forward, his Brachio Staff now in hand. "You won't hurt anyone again Revolto."

"Oops gotta go," Rito stammered as his bones exploded, separating him, and he teleported away.

"Damn," Tommy muttered before turning back to Yusei, "You okay kid?"

"I'm fine, but who are you?"

Powering down, Tommy replied, "Tommy Oliver, Black Ranger. We need to talk Yusei."


	3. Chapter 3: Reinforcement of the Army

_Chapter 3: Reinforcements of the Army_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Yu-gi-oh!, if I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing this._

Please check my profile for a link to my photo-bucket account where you will find versions of my cards made via and remember to review.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, Black Ranger. Yusei, we need to talk."

"How do you know my name," Yusei asked, "and didn't the dino rangers lose their powers a long time ago?"

"I'll explain everything once we are out of the public. Will you follow me?"

Yusei nodded, "You just saved my life, the least I can do is listen." The two walked briskly back to the café Yusei had been sitting outside of. "Hayley's Duelspace?"

Tommy nodded, "Hayley is an old friend. C'mon." The interior was a tech geek's paradise. Computers and duel simulators lined the left wall. On the right young and old alike were playing duel monsters on the table tops. Yusei's eye caught Leo and Luna playing each other. Leo seemed to be upset that he wasn't winning.

"Yusei, Tommy," Luna shouted, jumping from her seat.

"You two know each other?" Yusei asked as you young girl hugged him. Leo responded to his question before Luna could.

"Yeah, this guy showed up at our place this morning. He says you have a mission to accomplish. I told him he wasn't taking Luna without me."

"You are more than welcome here Leo," a tall brunette smiled as she handed him a cup of hot chocolate. Her blushed as he looked up at her, "It's good to see you again Yusei."

"Hello Hayley," he muttered, "is it safe for us to talk here, Tommy?"

"You four can use the back room. I expect the others will be arriving soon."

"Others?" Yusei seemed stumped for a second before he answered his own question. "You are recruiting the other signers aren't you?" Tommy nodded. "And I assume there will be more power rangers?"

Hayley laughed, "Didn't think Tommy was the only one did you? The Sentinel is waiting for you Tommy. You guys go on back."

"Before I forget Yusei, take these." Tommy handed Yusei three cards, "They just might save your life one day. When the time comes, you'll know what to do. I know I did."

_~~~Bad Area, Satellite Slums~~~_

Crow worked diligently in upgrading his duel runner. He didn't hear the stranger stepping up behind him. "Hey lookout Crow," a voice shouted. Crow jumped to the side just as a shimmering green blade came down on his duel runner, ripping it in two.

"Hey whats the big ide…" Crow began. Standing before him was a man who was at least seven feet tall. His body looked like it was made of green diamonds.

"I am Ecliptor Signer. Now you shall parish!" His sword was raised, ready to land the killing blow. Crow stumbled backward.

Crow heard the voice from before, not knowing where it was coming from yell, "Let's Rocket!" An electronic voice followed saying the numbers 3-3-5. "Spiral Saber!" Before Ecliptor's blade came down, a sword that looked almost like a drill was thrust in front of it. "Evil never rests, does it Ecliptor?"

"It has been a long time Andros, but not long enough!" The two continued to fight. They matched each other blow for blow. Ecliptor was obviously stronger than he had been the last time he and the red space ranger had faced off. Or maybe Andros was getting soft after so many years of not fighting. Crow watched in awe as the man in red spandex and a space helmet fought to save his life.

"I have to do something," he thought to himself. He noticed the wrench he had been using before lying under his broken duel runner. He grabbed it tight in his hand while the ranger and vectorman went at each other. In one swift swing, he brought it down on Ecliptor's polygon skull. He was only slightly fazed, but it gave Andros the moment that he needed. He slashed the alien's chest with his Spiral Saber at full power. Red lighting shot from the wound and Ecliptor fell to his knees.

"How are you alive," Andros questioned, holding his blade to Ecliptor's neck. The villain only laughed.

"The Alliance has returned. Zordon's death was meaningless. And you were his murderer." He cackled crazily as his body faded away.

"No, wait," Andros shouted, but it was too late. Ecliptor was gone.

"You mind telling me what's going on here?"

"Crow Hogan, that was Ecliptor. In 1998 he served Astronema, the Queen of Evil. He was reduced to dust trying to save my sister and I don't know for sure how he is back, but your world is in trouble and we need your help. My names Andros, Red Space Ranger."

"Look man, I've played my hero part for this year," Crow muttered while wiping the sweat away from his brow, "go find Jack or Yusei. I'm sure they'd like to help. Well actually probably not Jack."

"Yusei Fudo has already been recruited and Jack Atlas should be with my associate now. Akiza Izinski is also being watched, we plan to have Yusei speak with her."

"I'll come with you just to scope out the situation. No promises that I'll stay."

As he walked away Andros Hammond muttered to himself, "I can't believe I left Ashley for this."

~~~New Domino City~~~

Jack Atlas was sipping a cup of tea from Café Le Geen as he walked. He loved quite days like this. He hadn't realized how annoying being in the spotlight had been until Yusei took it away. Sure he was still worshipped as the Duel King wherever he went, but he wasn't under constant paparazzi strain. Well except for Carly, but she was different. His train of thought was interrupted as a leg slammed into his torso. Jack was sent flying back onto the pavement.  
Jack looked up at his attacker and gasped. The creature had the head and face of a black wolf with a white horn extending from its head. He was dressed in all black and had white hair extending from behind his canine ears. A black flute with three holes bored into it was in his left hand; in his right a crescent blade. A woman stepped out from behind him, running her hand along his chest. She was dressed in jagged red and silver armor. Scorpion stingers replaced what should have been hair.

The scorpion woman spoke, "Kill him quickly Zen-Aku, then we can be alone." Jack saw one of the stingers penetrate the back of the werewolf's neck. His eyes shined yellow briefly before turning red.

"Yes Stingerella," he growled, "I will finish him." The crescent blade was raised in the air. Two loud calls rang in the air.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

"Wild Access!"

Two wolf howls were herd as flashes of purple and silver appeared in front of Jack. "You," Zen-Aku growled.

There's Chapter 3 guys, hope you like it. Please review and I'll try to keep updating as I can.

Brandon


	4. Chapter 4: Wolf Pride Part 1

_Chapter 4: Wolf Pride_

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Yu-gi-oh sadly. My custom cards are mine however. If you wish to use them either ask or at least give credit to me.

Please check my profile for a link to my photo-bucket account where you will find versions of my cards made via and remember to review.

~~~New Domino City~~~

"Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" The purple ranger stood in front of the scorpion.

"Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger!" The silver colored ranger protected Jack from the wolf. The sword in his hand looked almost like it was meant to be a pool cue.

"It's good to see you again Merrick," as Zen-Aku spoke he placed the crescent blade against his arm, "are you ready for a shadow game?" The blade clicked into place and transformed into a duel disk.

"I will do what I must to save," Merrick looked down at Jack then back to Zen-Aku, "you old friend." The Lunar Wolf Ranger pressed a button on his Morpher and a duel disk appeared on his arm as well.

Stingerella interrupted, "Why don't we make thisss a double duel. I don't want you pesky rangers to hurt my little puppy now do I? Will you duel Robert James?"

"Just call me RJ," the purple Wolf Ranger said from beneath his visor. He flipped open his Morpher and activated it, forming his own duel disk.

"Since this is two on two our lifepoints will be doubled." Zen-Aku warned.

"Fine by us," RJ and Merrick said together.

"Ladies first I presume," Stingerella laughed, "or do you wolves even have manners?"

"Take the first move," Merrick warned, "but then I'll go and so forth."

"Fine, my draw!"

Rangers: 8000

Villains: 8000

"I'll summon my Poison Scorpion in attack mode."

""**Poison Scorpion is a level 3 Dark Attribute Insect monster with 0 Attack points and 0 defense points**.""

"Now, I'll set to cards and end my turn." A dark smile spread across the arachnid's lips.

"My draw," Merrick noted, drawing his card, "and I'll summon the Hammerhead Wild Zord in attack mode." A purple shark roared to life on the field.

""**Hammerhead Wild Zord is a level 4 Water Attribute Machine monster with 1600 attack points and 1000 defense points. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's lifepoints, you may choose one card from their hand at random and discard it.""**

"But I can't attack, so I will set two cards as well and end my turn. Your move Zen-Aku."

The werewolf drew his card silently, "I'll activate the spell card Flute of Zen-Aku. Now once per turn I can take one monster from my deck and place it face-down in my spell and trap zone. Once there are three I can special summon all of them. So I will set my Dark Wild Hammerhead in my spell and trap zone, then I'll set a monster and a facedown to end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," RJ smiled beneath his visor as he drew. Dueling was a fun new world to the pizza shop owner. "Since you control more monsters than we do I can special summon my Jaguar Spirit Zord. Then I'll normal summon my Tiger Spirit Zord." A blue jaguar and a red tiger materialized on RJ's field.

"'**Jaguar Spirit Zord is a level 3 Earth Attribute Beast Monster with 700 Attack points and 600 Defense points. While your opponent controls more creatures than you, you may special summon this card from your hand. This monster can attack your opponent's lifepoints directly**.""

"'**Tiger Spirit Zord is a level 4 Earth Attribute Beast monster with 1600 attack points and 1000 defense points. If this card attacks a defense position monster whose defense is lower than this monsters attack, the difference is inflicted as battle damage to your opponent**.""

"Now Jaguar attack the Poison Scorpion!"

"This jokes on you little wolf, I take no battle damage when you attack my Scorpion, but you take 500 damage when it's destroyed. To top it off, I'll trigger my continuous trap card, 5 Fingers of Poison. When a level four or lower monster with Poison in its name is destroyed, I can special summon another with the same name from my deck." The Jaguar Zord tore the scorpion in half with its claws. Its stinger flew off and stabbed RJ in the arm. He groaned in pain as another Poison Scorpion appeared on the field.

"Damn, Tiger attack Zen-Aku's face-down." The red tiger leapt onto the monster. It materialized as a mutant that appeared to have once been a stop light.

"You attacked my Signal Org. When he is destroyed by battle I can summon two more Signal Orgs from my deck to take his place." Two new defensive monsters sprang up.

"I'm sorry Merrick," RJ muttered, "I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn."

Rangers: 7500

Villains: 8000

"My move," Stingerella smirked, "I summon Finger of Poison Gakko in attack mode. Now my venomous little friend has a special ability. You see while he's on the field for every monster with Poison in its name on my side of the field, every monster on your side of the field loses 300 attack points. He even has 1100 attack points of his own."

"I activate my face-down card," Merrick countered, "Threatening Roar. You can no longer conduct your attack."

"Then I suppose the turn is yours pup."

"I draw. I summon Lunar Wolf Wild Zord. His special ability activates, go Lunar Call! You see while I control my wolf and my hammerhead I am allowed to special summon my other partner from my deck. Say hello to Alligator Wild Zord."

"Three Zords? I'm not impressed," Stingerella mocked.

Merrick was unfazed, "Now I tune my three creatures together to summon my most powerful friend and ally," the Zords began to twist in the air. The alligator's head folded in and his body converted to a set of legs. The wolf and shark attacked as arms as a new head appeared. "Say hello to the Predazord!"

To Be Continued…

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf Pride Part II

_Chapter 5: Wolf Pride Part II_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing, but the custom cards I've created for the rangers, which I'm tempted to make a photobucket for so I actually have them to look at._

~~~1 Month Ago, Canadian Wilderness~~~

"What are these things," Merrick shouted. The insect like creatures continued to pour from the forest. Their hands we like sickles which continued to slash at the once Lunar Wolf Ranger. He kicked high, sending one of the insects flying back into two of the others. No matter how many he knocked down, more took their place. "If only the Princess didn't have my Morpher."

"Watch out Merrick," a low growl called. Merrick saw a severed stinger fall beside him.

"Thank you Zen-Aku," he whispered as the two stood back to back.

"Any time old friend." The werewolf's blade unlocked, extending into a more fearsome weapon. Lightning charged through the crescent blade. With a mighty swing, a wave of pure energy erupted from the weapon. Ten of the insects were destroyed.

A deep and distorted voice echoed from the wood, "Take the wolf and kill the human my Sting Wingers."

"Where are you coward," Zen-Aku growled. He received no answer, "Merrick, we must flee from this battle."

"I agree my friend. We are outnumbered by too large of a force." Both turned and ran, Zen-Aku cutting through anything that arrived in from of them. The trees cleared and both men stopped. Standing before them was a man and a woman. The man had three blood covered talons attached to his knuckles. He wore tight black armor, much like Zen-Aku's, but his chest was adorned by blood-stained feathers. Two gray feathered wings flowed out from his back and a mask hid his face. The woman wore tight leather body suit. Many portions of it were missing, revealing her cleavage and her cold grey flesh. A black tiara held back her ashen gray hair. Heavy make-up hid her features much like the black mask her partner wore. Two balls of black flame burned in her hands.

The Sting Wingers were on their tail and these two blocked their path. "Zen-Aku," the man spoke, his voice as cold as stone, "if you surrender yourself to us, we might allow the human to live."

"If you fight, he will die," the woman continued. Her voice was smooth and dark. "However, you will live. Our master has plans for you."

"Tell him I refuse. He should face me himself. There is no honor in this."

Both spoke at the same time, "We hoped you would say such." Before the wolf or the ranger could react, the villains joined hands. His wings beat up a mighty wind. Her flames infused with the gales creating a fiery vortex. Zen-Aku shoved Merrick out of the way, but he was caught by the blast. When the flames cleared, the wolf lay on the ground unconscious.

"Zen-Aku," Merrick gasped while forcing himself to his feet, "how could they?" He quickly took a fighting stance, but the woman simply waved him away.

"A little powerless ranger is of no use to use. Sting Wingers, its dinner time." The insects swarmed him at her command. He fought as hard as he could, but to no avail. Soon thirty were upon him. They cut at his body faster than he could fight back. The ground was becoming drenched in his blood.

"Dark magic attack!" A new voice yelled. A chill filled the air. The insects froze, then shattered. "Are you okay?" A man stepped out of the tree line. A sorcerer clad in deep purple armor floated beside him momentarily before vanishing. Merrick's eyes were drawn to the upside-down pyramid hanging around the man's neck. Deep eyes and spiked purple and gold hair were the last things Merrick saw before he lost consciousness.

~~~Four Days Later, Mariner Bay, California~~~

Heavy machinery buzzed onward into the night as Merrick awakened. He tried to move only to feel the IV in his arm refuse to budge. He groaned as his wounds pulse on his skin. "Merrick Baliton, Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger. You took a lot of Sting Winger venom. You're lucky to be alive."

"Who are you," Merrick managed to stifle out, "how do you know who I am."

"Captain Ryan Mitchell, Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger. Welcome to the Lightspeed Aquabase MK-II."

"Where am I," the lone wolf asked. He looked out the window and saw only water on the outside.

"You're just outside of Mariner Bay. Lucky you got to us when you did. The injuries you had were pretty severe." Ryan pulled a chain from the corner of the room. He took his seat and sat his briefcase in his lap.

"It's all really fuzzy," Merrick muttered trying to remember, "I was with Zen-Aku. He was captured wasn't he?"

"I'm afraid so," the Captain could not meet the wolf's eyes.

"I have to find him," he replied, pushing himself out of bed.

"I knew you would say that. That's why I have a proposition for you." He turned the briefcase and flipped it open, revealing Merrick's old Morpher and a strange silver box with a wolf etched into the side. "A darkness is rising and the world needs all the help it can get. Will you join me?"

"If the world needs me, I will be there, but saving my friend is my first priority."

"Then I will need to teach you how to use these." The silver box was opened to reveal a deck of cards.

~~~Present Day~~~

"Now that my Predazord, Lunar Warrior is on the field, his effect activates. I draw one card from my deck for each non-tuner used in his summon. Reveal face-down, Bridge to Animarium. For every "Wild Zord" monster sent to the graveyard this turn, I can add a "Wild Zord" card to my hand. Since I sent three I'll add "Giraffe Wild Zord", "Polar Bear Wild Zord", and "Black Bear Wild Zord". Now I'll play Giraffe Wild Zord as an Equip spell to my Predazord. It grants him an extra 600 attack points and the ability to pierce your defenses. Attack Signal Org!" The Giraffe zord appeared on the field, transforming into a spear and replacing the shark as the Predazord's arm.

(Predazord 3900 ATK (- 600 for Gakko's ability) – Signal Org 100 Def = 3200)

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

Rangers: 7500

Villains: 4800

"My draw," Zen-Aku growled, "during my Stand-by Phase I place my Dark Alligator Zord face-down in my spell and trap zone. Now I set a card to each zone and end my turn."

Rj drew his card. "I summon Wolf Spirit Zord in attack mode. Now I'll equip him with my Judgment of Light spell card. Whenever my Wolf battles a dark monster he gains 1000 attack points. (1800-600+1000=2200) There's one more thing, my wolf can attack each and every creature you control. Go Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" The purple wolf rushed forward, tearing through Gakko, the scorpion , and the Signal Org. A new Poison Scorpion and Gakko hit the field. Both were dispatched just as easily. A third Gakko followed, but only reduced the wolf's attack by 300 this time. It too was destroyed.

"Don't forget about my scorpion's venom!"

"1000 lifepoints is a small price to pay to end this duel quickly."

(4800-1100-1100-1400=1200)

Rangers: 6500

Villains: 1200

"Now attack his face-down my wolf!"

"You destroy my Barbed-Wire Org. Your creature is destroyed as well foolish ranger!" Zen-Aku laughed at the thought of destroying RJ's spirit.

"I activate my face-down, Urgent Zord Formation! I can only activate this card when one of my monsters would be destroyed by a card effect. I'm allowed to summon a monster from my extra deck either by synchro summoning or fusing the monsters I control. I tune my Tiger Spirit Zord with my Wolf and Jaguar to synchro summon the Wolf Pride Megazord. Because of my trap card, he loses 1000 attack points, but his own ability grants him 300 for each beast in my graveyard so his total attack points equal 2900. And with your Org gone, your fields are empty. Wolf Pride Megazord end this duel! Wolf Pride Spin Fury!" The Zord began to spin creating a vortex around its body. It tore into Zen-Aku, knocking him into a near-by building.

Rangers: 6500

Villains: 0

"Good job Ranger pups, but I have what I came for. Jack Atlas and Zen-Aku are mine."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Jack shouted from behind her.

"What? How did you escape from Toady?"

"He had a little help," a black ranger said softly as he and a blue ranger stepped up beside Jack, "Mastodon, Mighty Morphin Black Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea~Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"You're finished witch," Jack yelled.

"Four Rangers," Stingerella stammered, "I didn't sign up for this."

"Power Axe!"

"Lunar Cue!"

"Magi Staff!"

"Wolf Morpher, attack mode!"

The four rangers converged their attacks. Before the impact, Stingerella was teleported away. Flames flickered where she had stood.

"Zen-Aku," Merrick shouted as realization washed over him. He ran to the building he had crashed into. Brocken glass litered the interior floor, but his old friend was gone. Merrick slammed his hand into the wall.

"Don't worry Merrick," Maddie, the blue ranger, placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke softly, "we will get him back. We need to get back to base now. We know for sure the Signers are targets. We have to find Akiza."

"You alright Jack," the black ranger asked as he demorphed.

"I'm fine. Nothing shakes the Duel King."

Adam laughed, "Wait til you see Zedd, Mondo, or even a hallow."

"What?"

"Nothing," Adam replied, "it's something off this anime Bleach I saw once. Will you come with us Jack? Yusei and Crow are already at our temporary Command Center." Jack nodded. The three remaining rangers demorphed as well. Jack was astonished the one that had saved him from that Pudgy Pig monster was a woman. The five walked off into the street, unaware that even now they were being watched.

A heavily muscled, dark skinned man crouched on a near-by rooftop. A heavy sword was strung to his back and he wore only a loincloth which revealed heavy tatoos covering his for. Thick black hair beared his face and draped the ground as a ponytail. Behind him five individuals who looked like psychotic power rangers bickered over who would get to kill whom. The man shook his head in disappointment. He lifed his had, a black orb forming as he did so. He spoke into it, "Master, the rangers won the duel. Stingerella and the Wolf lost Atlas."

"This is disappointing news. Bring yourself and the psychos back to base. I have a new plan for little Akiza."

~~~End of Chapter 5~~~

I hope you enjoyed it, please review and thanks for reading.

Brandon


	6. Chapter 6: A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter 6: A Rose By Any Other Name

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh!, but my cards are mine. If you want to use them ask for permission and throw money at me.

~~~New Domino City, Akiza's Apartment, 24 hours earlier~~~

Akiza Izinski sat in the diminishing sunlight of her new home. A lightly furnished apartment surrounded her. A small table sat by the door with a vase of roses on it. Attached was a small note from Yusei telling her happy birthday. Light music played in the background. Her slender fingers shuffled through her cards in an attempt to power up her deck. She gazed off through her window and sighed lightly. Yusei had taken her out on a date for her birthday. She had yelled at him over something trivial she couldn't even remember and he hadn't called her since. It had been three days. She wanted to apologize, but was too proud.

A light rasp at her door made her jump to her feet. Hoping it was Yusei, she ran to the door. As she gripped the doorknob, it exploded inward. Akiza was knocked back into the living room. A dark haired woman stepped through the burning wreckage. "Hello Black Rose," she smirked, "am I interrupting anything important?" She wore a sleek, violet kimono with thick steel bracers around her forearms. A sinister looking blade hung from her side.

Blood dripped down Aki's arm as she recoiled, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Miratrix, but you can call me Mistress." As the female ninja spoke, a dark duel disk materialized on her arm. Miratrix smiled evilly as Akiza forced her way to her feet. "My master says I have to defeat you in s duel to claim you. On your feet." Akiza thrust out her bleeding arm. A powerful wind picked up in the room, dousing the flames.

"If it is a duel you want, then you will have one. Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

"I will abide by your terms for now Witch." With that sentiment passed from Miratrix's lips, she vanished. Akiza pulled her duel disk onto her arm. Grabbing her deck, she marched out the door. The elevator ride felt longer than usual. When the doors opened, Akiza walked down a narrow hallway to a door which led to a staircase. It spiraled up to the roof access door. Miratrix waited for her when that door was opened.

"You took long enough my lovely little Aki," Miratrix swooned. Akiza had to stop herself from getting sick at the notion.

"Are we here to duel or what?" She shouted.

"That attitude," Miratrix chuckled, "it doesn't suit such a pretty face. Take your stance and draw your opening hand."

Akiza: 8000

Miratrix: 8000

"I'll start," Akiza shouted. She drew her first card and smiled. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose." A small girl with flowing purple hair and a staff appeared before her. " Now since I control no other cards, I can draw one card from my deck. If that card is not a monster, it is sent to the graveyard and my Witch is destroyed." With a single, quick motion, she pulled a new card from her duel disk. "And my deck grants me the Rose Fairy! Since she was added to my hand by a card effect, she is special summoned." A tiny pink fairy appeared beside Akiza's Witch. "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Such lovely monsters from my beautiful new slave. I draw and I activate the continuous spell Crown of the Corona Aurora! With this spell on the field all of my jewels of the corona get their effects activated. Now I'll play Jewel of the Corona – Star Sapphire. When this spell is played, I can call one type of monster. Every face up monster of that type gains 300 attack points, but loses their special abilities. I think I'll call Plants!" Miratrix laughed evil as the blue crystal set into a slot on the crown. "Now since you control two more monsters than I do, I can special summon Corona Jewel Soldier – Smaragdus in defense mode (Level 6; 0 ATK/2900 DEF)." A bulky soldier made of emeralds crossed its arms in front of Miratrix. "Try and get passed him. I'll set two cards as well and end my turn beautiful."

"Don't call me that," Akiza glared, "I draw. Now I tune my two monsters together to summon my Black Rose Dragon!"

"Not so fast honey. I activate my trap card Discord. Now neither of us can synchro summon for 2 turns."

"I tribute my Rose Fairy to summon Rose Tentacles in attack mode."

"I activate my face-down Jewel of the Corona – Toru Diamond. Now neither of us can tribute summon." Miratrix smirked as Akiza cursed under her breath.

"I will set one card to each zone and change my monsters to defense mode. I'll end by playing the field spell Black Garden."

"My move. Maybe when you're my pet, I'll take you out on a date."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Have you not looked around," Miratrix chuckled. A thick black mist had curled around both of their ankles, "this is a shadow game. You lose and you belong to me Witch of the Black Rose. I summon Corona Jewel Soldier – Sapphirus (Level 4, Dark/Rock; 1800 ATK/1200 DEF) . When she is summoned I can special summon another Jewel Soldier monster from my deck. I bring forth Corona Jewel Soldier – Cobaltum (Level 2, Water/Rock; 1000/1400)."

Akiza stared in awe as a woman made of jagged sapphires appeared, followed by a Wolf made of shimmering cobalt. "Why didn't their points drop?"

"My first monster protects all of my Jewel Soldiers from the effects of your spell cards my dear. Sapphirus, destroy the Witch of the Black Rose!"

"I activate my trap card Wall of Ivy! All of your attack position monsters are destroyed."

"I activate my trap Jewel of the Corona – Brownbeard's Pearl. All of your trap cards are negated.."

"I trigger Pollinosis, by sacrificing my Rose Tentacles your trap is negated." Miratrix smirked as her monster was destroyed.

"Very well baby, but when my Jewel Soldier is destroyed I get to add a Jewel of the Corona to my hand and I choose the Star of Isis. I'll activate it now." She grinned as a third jewel set itself into the crown. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

"I draw."

"And I activate my trap," Miratrix interrupted, "The Centurion Torch. During each of your stand-by phases you get an Amber Scarab Token (Level 1; 0/0) and when that token is destroyed you take 1000 damage." A small insect incased in ancient sap appeared beside Akiza's Witch. "Then I'll use the effect of my Star of Isis. By Destroying my Cobaltum I can destroy your Witch of the Black Rose. Then we both take damage equal to their combined attack points."

Akiza: 5300

Miratrix: 5300

"I play Foolish Burial to send my Dark Verger to the graveyard. Now I play One for One to special summon my Copy Plant. My Dark Verger is special summoned to the field. I normal summon Gigantic Cephalotus. Now I synchro summon my Black Rose Dragon. With her effect all cards on the field are destroyed!" The signer dragon roared as thorned whips struck all of Miratrix's cards. Their images shattered, but Miratrix only smiled.

"For every Jewel of the Corona you destroyed, you take 800 points of damage. More than that since I had a Jewel in the Crown, it stays on the field. Don't forget about my Amber Scarab Token either."

Akiza: 1900

Miratrix: 5300

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Black Rose Dragon. Now Black Rose, attack her directly!" Miratrix didn't flinch as the thorns cut into her flesh.

Akiza: 1900

Miratrix: 2900

"I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Time to end this," Miratrix smirked, "I summon Corona Jewel Soldier – Onyx (Level 4 Dark/Rock; 2000 ATK/0 DEF)." A black crystal dragon roared to life. It beat its wings against the ground. "Now I activate my quick-play spell card Jewel Explosion! By sacrificing a monster with Jewel in its name, we both take damage equal to its Attack points. This shadow game is over little Aki, but don't worry. I'll take good care of you." The dragon exploded, its shards tearing in to both duelists. Akiza screamed as the black mist rushed over her body. Within seconds it had covered her.

Akiza: 0

Miratrix: 900

The shadows ate at her flesh. Miratrix laughed as her new pet shouted out for Yusei in her pain. The sun set on the horizon as she took the broken and darkness-bound Akiza into her arms. Both women vanished.

~~~Hayley's Duelspace, the next day~~~

Tommy, Andros, Yusei, Crow, Leo, and Luna sat at a long table in the back room. They awaited the return of the rangers' friends and allies. If what they had been told was true, the other signers would be joining them. A woman in a flowery pink dress entered the back room. "Jen," Tommy asked quietly. She knew what he had meant.

"There was no sign of Akiza anywhere. Her apartment and the roof of her building showed signs of a struggle. I believe she has been taken. Jennifer Collins by the way, but you can call me Jen. I'm really sorry." Yusei slammed his fists against the table, startling Leo into falling out of his chair.

"We'll find her Yusei," Andros promised, placing his hand on the signer's shoulder. Just then Jack, Adam, Madison, Merrick, and RJ entered the room as well.

"They have control over Zen-Aku," Merrick answered to the questioning eyes that fell on him, "they tried to kill Jack, Zen-Aku and Stingerella, but we stopped them. Tell the boss that the new Wildzord deck works wonders when you see him Tommy."

"Same for the Spirit Zord deck." RJ smiled. "Who wants some pizza? I'm starved."

"I can't eat right now. Not hungry," Yusei muttered.

"Well I'm gonna whip up a few pies and you can eat when your ready. We all need our strength."

"So who's in charge of this operation," Crow asked?

"I am," Tommy replied, "have a seat and I'll explain everything I know."

~~~End of Chapter 6~~~

Sorry about the long time since the last update. I don't have internet at home right now, so I'm only able to update at my friend's house. I'll try to keep writing. Remember to review and follow if you enjoy the story. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them.


	7. Chapter 7: Legacy Part 1

Chapter 7: Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Yugioh because if I did the last season of GX would have aired in America and RPM wouldn't exist.

~~~Hayley's Duelspace~~~

"While Andros and Hayley try to find Akiza, I'll explain what I know of the situation," Tommy announced. All nodded in response. "I guess I'll go in an exact history of our time as Power Rangers and a few events that happened before. Over 10,000 years ago our Mentor, a being from the planet Eltar named Zordon, defeated the evil Rita Repulsa and imprisoned her on the moon."

"At that same time," RJ interrupted, "the Order of the Claw imprisoned the evil spirit Dai Shi and guarded the monster."

"Four thousand years later, four demons, Diabolico, Vypra, Loki, and Impus were sealed in an underground tomb by a powerful sorcerer. Around 3,000 years ago, Magna Defender released the Lights of Orion, a legendary power source, to drift into space. Soon after he was defeated by Treacheron and thrown into a chasm, where he would lay until present day. At the same time, the Quasar Sabers were placed into a stone on the planet Mirinoi, to await the chosen ones to harness their powers.  
Tommy looked to the confused faces of Yusei and the other signers. "It will all make sense later, I promise."

"That's where I come in," Merrick sighed, "an ancient Earth civilization called Animaria came under attack by creatures called Orgs. To protect the land, Animaria was lifted up into the sky, with a slumbering Princess Shayla and five Power Animals. Five Ancient Warriors defeated most of the Orgs and imprisoned them within the Earth, except for Master Org, who destroyed the Animus Megazord. The sixth warrior, me, used the power of a cursed wolf mask, and destroyed Master Org with the Predazord. But the power made me evil. The Ancient Warriors had no choice but to imprison me in suspended animation despite me begging to be destroyed."

"You seem to be okay now," Yusei suggested.

"I sense nothing but good in your heart Merrick," Luna smiled at him.

"Thank you little one, but I still have much to atone for."

"Then in 1993, Rita Repulsa escaped from the space dumpster Zordon had imprisoned her in, along with her army. They moved into Alien Palace on Earth's moon, and begin an assault on Earth. To combat Rita, Zordon recruited five teenagers with attitude from Angel Grove to use Power Coins to transform into the world's first Power Rangers. By harnessing the power of the dinosaur, they hoped to defend Earth against Rita's forces. Under Zordan's Guidance, Trini, Zach, Billy, Kimberly, and Jason bravely defended Earth which forced Rita to create her own ranger."

"Her evil magic was too strong, I couldn't fight it. I became the evil green ranger. She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers. And I almost succeeded. My friends never gave up. I was freed and joined the team.

"You?"

"Much like the Dark Signers you have faced here in New Domino City," Tommy nodded. "Never one to back down, Rita mines SuperPutty to increase the power of her foot soldiers. Jason and I found Titanus, the Carrier Zord. He was the protector of weapons we needed to defeat the SuperPutties and a valuable friend. However, it wasn't meant to last. My green ranger powers were taken from me. When I was evil, I had touched Rita's Green Candle. Once lit, when the wax melted my powers would have returned to her. I gave Jason my Power Coin and said goodbye to the team."

"Soon after that, Lord Zedd arrived on Earth's moon. To punish her for her failures, Rita Repulsa was once again trapped in the dumpster by Zedd. His attacks on Earth forced the Rangers to upgrade their Dinozords. Using the power of Thunder they changed into the Thunderzords, which combine to form the Thunder Megazord. With Lord Zedd becoming more powerful, Zordon decided a new ranger was needed. When the White Ranger powers were made, Zordon only had one choice. I returned to the team. Sadly, we were growing up."

"Jason, Zack and Trini were chosen to attend a peace conference in Switzerland. They passed their powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. That wasn't the only change in 1995, Rita returned to the moon and married Lord Zedd, with the help of a love potion. The two join forces to take over Earth. Rito Revolto, Rita's brother, came to the moon. He brought with him an army of Tengas. Rito launched an assault on the Rangers and successfully destroyed our Zords and powers. We never gave up the fight. We set out to find a legendary being named Ninjor, a warrior from the past who gave us the power of the Ninjetti and new Zords to match."

"When Kimberly chose to leave, a new student named Kat, who had been captured by Rita and given the ability to transform into a cat, which she used to spy on the Rangers, was the only choice to take up the power. Master Vile, Rita's father, arrived on the moon to assist his daughter. He tried to steal the Zeo Crystal buried in the moon, but we got to it first, broke it into pieces, and scattered it through time so Vile couldn't find it. Master Vile altered time on Earth, reverting the Rangers into powerless children. Zordon contacted the Alien Rangers of Aquitar to defend Earth while the Rangers found a way to turn things back to normal."

"What," Jack exclaimed, "you expect us to believe this guy reversed time and didn't just destroy you?"

"The Rangers traveled to different points in time using Zordon's power to retrieve the shards of the Zeo Crystal. Once Aisha obtained her piece, she gave it to a girl named Tanya to return with it, while she stayed behind to use her medical knowledge to help the people of Africa. Once assembled, we used the crystal to restore the state of time on Earth. Soon after, Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying our Command Center. Beneath the ruins, the Zeo Crystal led us to our new Command Center and began the next chapter of our lives as Rangers. The timing was perfect, because at the same time, the dreaded Machine Empire emerged from deep space and began their assault on Earth. Their power even drove Rita and Zedd away. The Zeo powers were awesome, but when we needed reinforcements we turned to an old friend. Jason assumed the power of the Gold Ranger. We fought off the Empire, but in truth we didn't defeat them. Rita and Zedd destroyed their leaders."

"After high school graduation, we were ready to face the world, but not before going on one last adventure as rangers. It was time to change to a higher power, to shift into Turbo. Our old selves were gone forever, but the Turbo Rangers were born. An evil space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. With our Turbo powers, we took her head on. With a little help of course. TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved they had what it takes and replaced my friends and I as the Rangers. After that I went to college, studied paleontology, and became a ranger once again years later, but I'll get to that."

"Would anyone like some refreshment," came a voice from the doorway.

"Yeah, Hayley said to check on you guys."

"Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna, and Leo, allow me to introduce two very old friends. The big one is Bulk and the other is Skull."

"Yeah," Bulk laughed, "Tommy and us go way back. One time these green lasers shot out of his eyes and threw us in to a dumpster." Tommy sighed.

"Can't you let that go Bulk, I was under Rita's control."

"Maybe, but it still happened. I met Lord Zedd and Rita once. Then I saved the Rangers from Astronema." Skull laughed, and a big smile came over his face as Tommy shook his head.

"Who is Astronema," Luna asked.

"I was getting there. Divatox was powerful and her Piranhatrons were relentless. She staged an all-out attack and destroyed the rangers' Command Center and their powers with it. She headed for space and Earth's ultimate destruction. The rangers knew they had to follow her and embarked on a dangerous mission. Space was treacherous. The line between friend and foe is a thin one, but Andros proved he was more than a friend. He was just the kind of leader they would need to fight a new enemy. An enemy named Astronema. Andros gave the team the Astro Morphers and a new legacy was born."

"The sixth ranger for the team was a man named Zane. He had been frozen for two years, but he was revived and became the Silver Ranger, an excellent addition to the team. In a battle with Astronema, Andros discovers that she is his long lost sister, Karone. She had been captured by an evil being named Darkonda when she and Andros were only children. She thinks twice about being evil, and eventually joins the Rangers. However, Darkonda got ahold of Karone and reprogramed her into Astronema while the Rangers saved Earth from an asteroid."

"The Space Rangers greatest threat came from one of Astronema's creations, the Psycho Rangers. Each was modeled after one of the five main rangers and were a perfect match. They were even stronger than each individual ranger and very nearly destroyed them. But good always conquers evil, the rangers defeated the Psychos and stopped Astronema's true plan. You see when the Psycho Rangers fought, they drained energy from Dark Specter, the King of Evil."

"Soon after, Dark Specter launched a full scale attack on the universe. Darkonda betrayed Dark Specter and both were destroyed, making Astronema the Queen of Evil. She attacked Earth with everything she had. The rangers were no match. Astronema demanded for the rangers to reveal themselves, but Bulk, Skull, and a few others stepped up. They claimed to be the Power Rangers in order to protect them. The four rangers from Earth stepped forward and morphed, admitting their identities and beginning the fight for their lives. Andros, meanwhile, snuck aboard the Dark Fortress and, with much urging, shattered Zordon's tube, releasing a wave of energy which destroyed the evil forces attacking, and reverted Rita, Zedd, Divatox, and Astronema to good."

"In 1999, a space station named Terra Venture began its journey to find a new world. A young man named Leo snuck on board, and accidentally wound up on a training mission on the moon, where he was discovered by his brother Mike. Along with Kendrix, the brothers followed an alien named Maya back to her home planet Mirinoi, which was under attack. They are later joined by Kai and Damon, who brought the Astro Megaship. Mike is lost when he falls into a chasm, and the remaining five used the Quasar Sabers to become Galaxy Rangers. They escaped just as Mirinoi was turned to stone."

" A monstrous villain named Scorpius followed the Rangers back to Terra Venture in his ship, the Scorpion Stinger, through a rift in space. He brought with him his daughter Trakeena and Furio. The Rangers freed the Galactabeasts, who return the favor on Terra Venture by helping the Rangers defeat monsters sent by Scorpius, first as beasts, and later as the Galactazords. The Magna Defender arrived on Terra Venture, searching for the Lights of Orion so that he can have his revenge on Scorpius for the death of his son. Scorpius and the Rangers are also searching for the Lights. The Rangers finally obtained the Lights of Orion and are granted new armor."

"But when a volcano threatens Terra Venture's safety, Magna Defender sacrifices his life to save it, redeeming all of the atrocities he has committed in his quest for vengeance. He also frees Mike, who's spirit he had absorbed to be able to escape the chasm. Mike receives the powers of Magna Defender. He also gains control of Torozord, which can transform from a bull to a warrior."

"Trakeena leaves her father to avoid being transformed by a cocoon. Deviot becomes Scorpius' new general by bringing him the Stratoforce Megazord, Centaurus Megazord, and Zenith, which are turned good by the Rangers, and join their side. Trakeena becomes an expert warrior after training with her new ally Villamax. Scorpius is killed in combat by the Rangers, after being set up by Deviot. Trakeena returns and assumes command of the Scorpion Stinger."

"The Psycho Rangers return. The Space Rangers travel from Earth to help the Galaxy Rangers. Kendrix is destroyed in battle against Psycho Pink. Karone retrieves her Saber and becomes the new Pink Ranger. A spell recited by Deviot transports Terra Venture into the Lost Galaxy, where the Rangers protect the colony from enslavement by Captain Mutiny. After several hard-fought battles, Kai opens the rift in space again, and Terra Venture returns to normal space, thanks to Torozord's sacrifice in holding open the rift long enough. Mutiny follows, but is destroyed by Trakeena."

"Deviot and Trakeena merge in the cocoon, and launch an all-out assault on Terra Venture, forcing it to crash land on a moon. In the final battle, Stratoforce and Centaurus are lost, but the Rangers destroy Trakeena. Everyone evacuates to a nearby planet. Which is revealed to be Mirinoi. The Rangers place their Sabers back into the stone, restoring Maya's tribe, and resurrecting Kendrix."

"Now the Rangers are resurrecting the dead? This sounds a bit ridiculous Tommy." Crow stood and walked to the far side of the room.

"It's all true Crow, and it doesn't get any less weird from here. Back on Earth, the four demons are accidentally released from their prison. They plot to destroy the city of Mariner Bay and restore their empire. A defense organization known as Lightspeed recruits five young heroes to become Lightspeed Power Rangers and defend the city. The Rangers receive Rail Rescues, which transport their Lightspeed Zords, which combine into the Lightspeed Megazord. The Rail Rescues are later configured to combine into the Supertrain Megazord."

"But the rangers' real challenge came from one of their own. An experimental Titanium Morpher is stolen from the Aquabase. Captain Mitchell's long lost son Ryan utilizes its power to transform into the Titanium Ranger and help the demons destroy Mariner Bay, all to spite his father, who he blames for his "death" years ago. Ryan eventually lets go of his vengeance and joins the Rangers. Ryan receives the Max Solarzord, which can carry the Supertrain airborne, and combine with the Lightspeed Megazord to form the Lightspeed Solarzord. With Ryan's help, Diabolico is destroyed. His star power is transferred to Impus, who becomes Olympius. Queen Bansheera, the ruler of the demons, is partially restored to her bodily form, prompting the Rangers to unleash the Omega Zords, five spacecraft which can combine into the Omega Megazord."

"Also in this time, Trakeena returns to Earth brings around the Lost Galaxy Rangers, who team up with the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers to defeat her in her form."

"Diabolico returns from the dead and Queen Bansheera regains her full bodily form by absorbing Vypra. Diabolico and Olympius destroy the Lightspeed and Supertrain Megazords. They are then destroyed by the Lifeforce Megazord. However, Jinxter puts a Batling card on the Lifeforce Megazords leg and t is carried inside the Aquabase. The Omega and Lifeforce Megazords are destroyed by the Rangers after they are taken under the Queen's control. The Rangers storm the Skull Cavern and imprison Queen Bansheera. Diabolico saves the red ranger and redeems himself for his actions by helping the rangers to seal Bansheera."

Suddenly, Tommy's Morpher began to flash and ring. "Tommy here," he whispered, pulling the device to his face.

"Doctor O., we have a disturbance downtown," a soft feminine voice called out.

"I'll take care of it Tommy," a deeper voice called out over the communicator.

"Is that," Tommy muttered.

"Yeah bro. Didn't think you were gonna go on this mission without me were you."

~~~to be continued~~~


	8. Chapter 8: Fangs of the Fallen

Chapter 8: Fangs of the Fallen

Disclaimer: I own neither Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Power Rangers. Just a little note to the nice people who I'm sure don't want to sue me.

~~~Downtown Domino City~~~

Tetsu Trudge glanced up at the wreckage of his duel runner. Flames covered the pavement and swept up the sides of near-by buildings. "You still alive officer?" a sinister voice laughed. Trudge tried to stand. Pain wracked his entire body. A heavy boot came down on his leg, snapping the bone. Despite his training, the office screamed in pain. "Just give me the locations and you will be allowed to live. I know you've kept track of them."

"I won't tell you anything monster," Trudge coughed. Blood escaped his lips as he did so.

"You humans have such backbone when you're the only one in danger. But what about your little friend Mina? You wouldn't want her to get hurt would you?"

"You win," Trudge sighed, "please don't hurt her."

"Emotions make you so weak," the villain chuckled. He placed his palm against Trudge's spine. Electricity shot from his fingers, making the man roar and contort with the immense pain. With one hand, the stranger lifted Trudge from the ground and turned him around before shoving him against the nearest building. Thick metal armor covered his entire body. Thin blue lines ran along it, resembling the electricity he so freely wielded. Attached to his right hand was an odd blaster that sparked as Trudge's eyes locked on it. "Give me the damn locations!"

"Kalin is in Crash Town, Misty flew to Paris. Carley is probably with Jack by now, so you won't get to her easy. Grieger is most likely in his village. We lost contact with them some time ago. Are you satisfied?" Trudge spat. Disgust washed over him for his actions.

"Almost," the masked figure replied. He slammed his knee into Trudge's stomach. As the human doubled over, he was thrown across the street into another building. Before he could move, the armored man's blaster was targeting him.

The chaos hid the sound of an oncoming motorcycle. It slammed into the side of the stranger as its rider flipped off. The bike's engine exploded on impact. The rider landed on his feet in front of Trudge. He grabbed for his belt buckle and roared to the sky as a immense red light engulfed him, "It's Morphin' Time! Tyrannosaurus!" Jason stood, morphed for the first time in many years, waiting for the smoke to clear. A bolt of lightning shot from the fog. The impact gave birth to a shower of sparks as the ranger's suit absorbed the attack. Jason was thrown back into the wall with a scorch mark across the white emblem on his torso.

"You fucking Power Rangers keep getting in our way," the villain shouted, "but this time you are too late. This worm gave me what I needed."

"You won't hurt anyone else," Jason warned.

"Try to stop me Red." Lightning struck where the stranger had stood. As the smoke cleared he had vanished.

~~~Paris, France~~~

"Pardon, Mademoiselle. Are you by chance Misty Tredwell?"

"Yes," the once dark signer turned with a smile. It wasn't often she found fans here in Paris.

"I adore your work miss. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nikki. Nikki Pimvare."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you." Misty smiled at the older woman.

"Would it trouble you too much to have a duel with me miss? I'd really appreciate this opportunity."

"I…" Misty began, "I haven't played in a long time miss Pimvare."

"You presume I was giving you a choice," the woman hissed. Before Misty could move, a strong hand was clamped on her shoulder. A pentagon appeared on the ground below them and they sank into its depths.

~~~Crash Town~~~

"Kalin Kessler," a loud voice grunted. The white haired man turned on the balls of his heels. The massive man standing behind him caused his voice to catch in his throat.

"Any you are?"

"The name's Bulk. We need to talk kid."

"What do you want," Kalin remarked casually, turning away. Bulk's heavy hand caught his shoulder.

"We are going to duel and when you lose the darkness will reclaim you." His words made anger swell deep within Kalin.

"Listen Bulk," he shouted, twisting from the large man's grip, "I duel on my terms not yours. There is no way…" he stopped speaking when he caught Bulk's eyes. They glowed bright purple in the desert sun. Kalin turned to run, but a wall of violet flames erupted before him. The wall ravaged through the town creating a circle around them. If Kalin could have seen more, the vague shape of a spider would have been the only thing in his vision. Bulk activated a black duel disk on his arm. The game was on. 

~~~Somewhere in South America~~~

"Excuse me Greiger, I'm Anton Mercer." Greiger glanced up and the American in the fancy suit whom had extended his hand.

"What do you want her Mercer?" Greiger asked, ignoring the man's hand.

"I'd like to make a proposal of sorts. I'd like to duel against you. If you win, I'll donate two million to your village."

"And if I lose?" Greiger replied, now genuinely interested in the pompous stranger.

"I'm not very good, so I'll get to that if it happens. I just need your help with a job. I'll still give a hundred thousand to your people if I win."

"The I guess you have a deal Anton." Greiger walked away from him.

"Where are you going," Mercer hissed.

"I will not duel here. Away from the children or no deal. Follow me."

~~~The Realm of Darkness~~~

"What's going on," Misty shouted in fright.

"Your abilities are needed and I need to reawaken them."

"What are you!"

"Allow me to slip into something a little more terrifying." Nikki smirked. Black flames engulfed her body, causing her skin to bubble. Misty began to cry as the smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils. Thick fangs grew from Nikki's teeth and her nails turned to claws. The human flesh tore off to reveal black skin underneath. Bat-like wings grew from the back of her skull. "That's better," she growled, "I am Necrolai, Queen of the Vampires." As she spoke, a black duel disk grew onto her arm.

"I think I'll make the first move," she smiled, "crybabies don't deserve the opening turn."

"I won't duel you," Misty cried.

"Then you will stay here in the depths forever, and I will warn you, most of the creatures down here won't be as nice to a sexy, young girl as I am." Misty felt the vampire's hand on her cheek and it made her feel sick. "Winning is your only escape. You have my word, no harm will come of you." Misty's tears splattered against the stone floor.

"Fine," she mumbled, "you win."

"Then I'll draw," Necrolai laughed as she jumped back into place. Misty felt warmth surround her arm. When she glanced down she saw her duel disk around her wrist. "I'll start by playing the continuous spell card Stone of Judgment. Now during each of my stand-by phases this stone will randomly select a Ten Terror monster card from my deck and add it to my hand. I'll summon Vampire Lady and set two cards face-down to end my turn."

~~~Necrolai – 4000~~~

~~~Misty - 4000~~~

"I draw a card," Misty mumbled. She was astonished to see her cards in her hand. "I activate Snake Rain! By discarding one card from my hand, I can send four reptile monsters from my deck to the graveyard. Now I'll normal summon Reptilianne Gorgon (1400 atk). Finally I'll play the spell card Solidarity. Now as long as all the monsters in my graveyard are of a single type, all monsters of the same type on my field gain 800 attack points. (1400—2200) Attack her Vampire Lady my Gorgon." The slender snake-woman lunged at the pale skinned vampire.

"I activate my trap card Blood of the Vampire. Now whenever a monster with Vampire in its name is destroyed by battle, the monster that destroyed it gets a Vampire Blood counter on it. At any time I can remove all Vampire Blood Counters and take control of all the monsters that had them until the end phase of my turn." Misty could only watch as the vampire's blood covered her Reptilianne's fangs.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"My draw," Necrolai chuckled, "and my Stone of Judgment activates. This turn it grants me," as she spoke a light flashed across ten different slots before coming to a stop, "Oculous the Hunter. Now I'll activate my Blood of the Vampire!"

"And I'll trigger my trap, Offerings to the Snake Deity. I destroy one reptile type monster I control and two cards you control. So by saying goodbye to my Gorgon, your Blood of the Vampire and Stone of Judgment are also destroyed."

"But now you are open to an attack child. I activate the spell card Book of Life to special summon my Vampire Lady in attack mode (1550) and remove your Reptilianne from play. Now I summon Ten Terror - Oculous the Hunter (1000). With his effect, you take 300 damage for each card you hold in your hand, but as you hold none, you are safe for now. Both of my creatures will attack you directly." (4000-2550=1450) Misty screamed as the Vampire Lady's fangs sank into her neck. She was amazed as warm blood dripped down onto her dress. "Her ability allows me to choose one type of card and you must send one card from your deck to the graveyard. I choose spell."

"Then I will discard my Giant Trunade. My draw. I summon Reptilianne Scylla (1800+800=2600). Now she will attack your Hunter." A giant beast with the lower body of a hound covered with fanged mouths and the upper body of a ravenous snake woman appeared, before turning its hungry mouths on Oculous. It tore him apart in a matter of seconds. (4000-1600=2400)

My turn, and the Stone of Judgment grants me with Serpentina. Now I shall summon her," as the card touched the duel disc a sinister snake-covered creature rose. She was even more frightening than Misty's own Reptiliannes. "With her effect, we both draw until we have five cards in our hands." Misty's heart sank as she gazed at her new hand.

"It…it can't be," she mumbled while trying hard not to cry. The top card of her deck had been Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua.


	9. Chapter 9: Legacy Part II

Chapter 9: Legacy Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.

~~~Hayley's Duelspace~~~

"So Doctor Oliver," Yusei asked, "after Queen Bansheera was sealed away, what happened?"

"A group of Power Rangers came from the year 3000 to find a mutant criminal named Ransik who escaped to the year 2001 in the hopes of altering the course of history, but not before fatally striking down the Red Time Force Ranger, Alex, and a gang of villains he brought with him. They landed in Silver Hills, where they are acquainted with the 21st century by Wesley Collins, the son of a rich industrialist and a dead ringer for Alex, due to him being Alex's distant, but still direct, ancestor. Despite Jen's initial reluctance, Wesley Collins made the fifth member of the team and the Power Rangers Time Force were born."

"Due to Wes' estrangement from his father, the Time Force officers instead move into an abandoned clock tower in the middle of the city and begin operating a business named A Nick of Time Odd Jobs in order to get by. Wes soon finds that his father's overbearing determination to have him follow his footsteps and take over his company has become too much for him to bear, and he abandons his father to go live with the other Rangers in the clock tower.

Wes soon discovers that Ransik's deep-rooted hatred for humans is a manifestation of his origin as a horribly disfigured mutant shunned by the rest of the genetically perfect population. Wes notes Ransik's potential capacity for kindness, such as his affable treatment of his daughter, Nadira, but the rest of the Time Force officers are fully committed to bringing in Ransik at all costs.

The Rangers' mission is complicated by the introduction of the Silver Guardians, a new business venture by Mr. Collins to protect customers who pay for the Guardians' services. At the same time, Mr. Collins discovers that Wes is a Time Force Ranger and tries to offer him the position as commander of the Guardians, which Wes refuses. But it took a modern day hero to finish the job. It took a while for Eric Meyers to learn that the greatest virtue of being a ranger is not the power, but the reward of helping mankind. He discovers the Quantum controller box, becomes the Quantum Ranger, seizes control of the Q-Rex, and is put in command by Mr. Collins of the Silver Guardians. Long resentful of Wes' privileged position in life, he remains aloof and distant from the other Rangers and operates independently of them.

Ransik's robotic underling, Frax, grows deranged and breaks away from Ransik, destroying all of his vials of serum in the process. A desperate Ransik ransacks Mr. Collins' company, Bio-Lab, to acquire their supply of newly developed serum, and in the process severely injures Mr. Collins, leaving him in critical condition. This development causes the sudden arrival of Alex, who intends to "set history straight". He resumes command as the Red Time Force Ranger, informing Wes that his father will die the next day. Alex makes a series of questionable decisions battling Frax's powerful creation, Dragontron, while a resigned Wes briefly takes over command of his father's business. The Rangers, unable to stand Alex's leadership any longer, mutiny and force him to give Wes back the Red Time Force morpher. Wes leads the Rangers to a resounding victory over Dragontron, while Alex uses technology from the future to save Mr. Collins' life. Alex returns to the future, respectful of Wes' role as the leader of Time Force.

Ransik eventually tracks down Frax and reprograms him to be his completely subservient robotic slave. Frax creates a new fighting machine, Doomtron, which reigns destruction on Silver Hills and sends most of the city's infrastructure spiraling into a time-space vortex. Upon hearing from Alex that their fate was doomed, Wes forcibly returns the other four Rangers back to the year 3000 for their own safety, leaving him and Eric to try to desperately defend Silver Hills from both Doomtron and Ransik. Eric is severely injured by a slightly damaged Cyclobot, and hands the Quantum morpher over to Wes, who is the city's last hope. Alex tries to wipe the memories of the year 2001 from the four officers, but they rebel once again and choose to go back in time to help Wes - which culminates with Jen returning to Alex their engagement ring. The reunited Rangers destroy Doomtron, along with Frax, but find themselves overmatched against the awesome power of Ransik. Ransik attempts to deliver the finishing blow to Jen, but accidentally strikes Nadira, an act which horrifies him and causes him to repent. He turns himself in, and the four Time Force officers, their mission complete, return to their own time. Wes agrees to his father's revised proposal to become head of the Silver Guardians - who now provide their services freely - with the condition that he have Eric working alongside with him as co-commander."

"Cole joined and the Wild Force Rangers who used the spirits of ancient animals to fight the evil Orgs, creatures determined to conquer the world through pollution and destruction."

"I was the last to join the team. Thousands of years ago I put on the evil wolf mask to defeat Master Org. But the mask corrupted me. I begged my friends to destroy me, but they sealed me away instead. It took a while, but the other Wild Force Rangers freed me and we managed to destroy Master Org once and for all. Soon after, I found out that Zen-Aku had survived. We traveled together for years before he was taken and turned into what he is now."

"A group of ninja were trained in the ways of wind to fight the evil alien Lothor, but it was the power of Thunder that gave them their greatest challenge, and their greatest allies. Now five, the rangers needed one more to save the world. Cam went back in time to retrieve the powers of the samurai and became the sixth ranger. By sacrificing their powers, the three wind rangers sealed Lothor in the Abyss of Evil. Now they run the academy."  
"After that, I came back. When the world needed a new group of rangers, the Dino Gems chose Conner, Ethan, and Kira to hold their powers. They became the Power Rangers Dino Thunder. However, you can never keep a good ranger down. When they needed me I took on the black suit and became ranger number four. Our enemy, Mesagog, found the white dino gem. When Trent stole it from Mesagog's island, he was unwillingly transformed into the evil white ranger."

"It seems like there's a pattern between these stories," Crow joked.

"There's evil in all of us Crow," Tommy sighed, "I know that as well as anyone. Trent fought hard and broke free of Mesagog's control. But true evil never dies. Mesagog made a clone of Trent, his own evil white ranger. Two rangers of the same color drawing off the same power source is always too much. Of course from there you know the story. We defeated the evil white ranger and Mesagog at the cost of our Dino Powers."

"What's next," jack exasperated, "magic wands?"

"Actually," a feminine voice replied, "that is exactly what happened next."

"Udonna," Tommy smiled, "glad you could make it."

"And I'm not alone," the white Mystic Force Ranger replied.

"My Earthbound Immortal," Misty thought to herself looking down at the evil card in her hand, "it vanished when I was revived. How did I get it back?"

"I suppose you have some questions," Necrolai smirked, "unfortunately for you I do not feel like answering them. I activate a spell card, Graceful Charity. This card allows me to draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two cards from my hand afterwards." She drew and tossed two cards with pictures of snakes on them into her grave. "Now both of the cards I happened to discard are the same. I sent two Serpents of Dark Fate to the graveyard which activates both of their special abilities. They are summoned to your side of the field in defense mode and I gain 200 lifepoints for each." (2400-2800)

Twin black snakes rose on Misty's field. They curled into a defensive stance. "Why would you give me two monsters?" Misty asked concerned.

"Think about it Misty," the vampire laughed evilly, "I just gave you two monsters to sacrifice and your Earthbound Immortal. What do you think I want. I even have precisely the same number of lifepoints as your creature has attack points. Summon it and end this duel. Since I used my Terror's ability I cannot conduct my battle phase this turn so it is your move."

"I can't," misty thought to herself, "I caused so much pain using this card. I nearly killed Akiza and brought about the end of the world. I can't summon it. But if I don't I'm going to die." A single tear fell to the ground as she drew her card. "I activate the field spell Savage Coliseum." An ancient roman battle ground appeared around them. "Now I sacrifice both of the creatures you gave me," the two serpents burst into black flame, "and I summon…" Misty halted. Her hand was shaking. An intense pain burned through her arm.

The mark of the lizard was reappearing on Misty. Her eyes flared purple and her resistance was gone. "I summon Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" The very ground shifted as the shadows grew. Green Nazca lines illuminated the ancient beast as it rose. The dark lizard stood high over the two duelists with its jaws wide in a mighty roar. "Now my Earthbound Immortal," Dark Misty growled in tune with her beast, "make her die. Slowly." The great demon lumbered forward and Necrolai smirked as the attack washed over her.

"Welcome to our army Misty," she laughed as she disappeared.

Akiza awoke in a dark room. Steel shackles clung deep into her wrists. "So the witch has awoken," a sinister voice called out to her.

"Who are you?" she screamed, pulling at her chains. She winced in pain as she struggled, feeling warm blood slide down her wrists.

"A long time ago I had a name," the voice chuckled, "I wouldn't fight. It will only get you killed."

"Let me out of here!" Akiza screamed, tears appearing in her eyes.

"You don't even remember me do you?" the man asked stepping from the shadows.

"I..yes…I saw you when I was a little girl." She dropped her head.

"Then you remember exactly what I am capable of little Akiza," he grinned bearing his fangs, "you were always my favorite."

"Please," she whimpered, "let me down."

"If I let you down you will run away, and you don't want me to punish you again do you?" He growled his words and she cringed in fear. An old pain burned in her mind straight down her body.

"You already took my virginity, what else could you want from me?" She was crying openly now.

"It's not as if I didn't give you anything," he laughed at her pain, "or did you not like your powers my little witch?"

"You ruined my life," she screamed loudly.

"I made you everything you are you little slut!" he slapped her across the face, his claws leaving two long cuts.

"You made me a monster!"

"I made you powerful," he grabbed her by the throat, "even Karone didn't whimper this much."

"And you turned her from the," she tried to reply but he was choking her.

"The queen of evil. Then I murdered Dark Specter. My life has many such glorious achievements. Now I've come to take back a little of what is mine. It's been growing inside you for almost ten years." He grinned evilly and Akiza cringed.

"Please," she continued to beg.

"Now be very still," he laughed, "the second time tends to get a little…messy. 


	10. Chapter 10: Force From The Future

Chapter 10: Force From the Future.

"Come get me Tommy!" A large humanoid shouted. He was a cyborg by looks, clad in sleek black metal. His right hand held a large blade and his left was wrapped around a woman's throat.

"The big guy is busy," a voice called from behind the armored man right before a laser slammed into his left shoulder causing him to drop the girl, "but I'll take you on Zeltrax."

Zeltrax turned quickly, lightning firing from his sword. His attacker leapt from the rooftop he had been standing on. The lightning destroyed the place where he had stood. The woman watched as she backed away, noting the man's white cap fly from his head to reveal a mane of lime green hair.

"Time for, Time Force!" He called pressing his fingertips to his Morpher. A green suit materialized around him seconds before he hit the ground. "I'm your opponent. Force from the future, Green Time Force Ranger."

"I've never seen a ranger like you," Zeltrax scoffed, "but if you are that eager to be defeated." Zeltrax raised his arm and a duel disk formed.

"I've been waiting to try this out," Trip smiled beneath his visor as his own duel disk appeared.

"I'll take the first move then." Zeltrax pulled his opening hand, matched by Trip. "I summon Tyrannodrone Soldier in attack mode and set two cards face-down for my opening move." A vicious looking reptile with scythe-like arms appeared. (1200/0)

"Then I'll go," Trip drew his card, "I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode. Now I'll activate my spell card Emergency Teleport which allows me to summon another psychic monster from my deck so I bring forth Psychic Commander." A purple and yellow snail as well as a green man riding a flying tank appeared only to vanish. "Now I tune my Snail with my Commander to summon my Psychic Lifetrancer!" A woman with green skin in a purple bodysuit took the monsters place. Her Left arm and leg were made of steel.

**Psychic Lifetrancer is an Earth attribute Synchro Monster with 2400 Attack points and 2000 Defense Points. Once per turn the owner of this card may banish one psychic-type monster in their graveyard to gain 1200 Lifepoints. **

"Now Lifetrancer destroy his Tyrannodrone!" Trip called throwing out his hand. The girl raised her steel hand and a black orb formed. It shot and hit the drone, ripping it apart and sucking it into a black hole.

"I trigger my trap," Zeltrax barked, "Biological Recombination. With my continuous trap on the field, every time you destroy one of my dinosaur monsters, I can summon another with a lower level from my deck, but its effect is negated. I call forth Tyrannodrone Defender!" A new reptile took the first one's place, its scythes enlarged into shields. "And my soldier has his own ability. When he is destroyed by battle I get to summon two more to take his place."

"Three monsters," Trip's eyes widened beneth his helmet, "I can take it. I set three cards and end my turn by activating my monster's ability."

Trip: 5200

Zeltrax: 2800

"My move foolish child," Zeltrax drew a card giving him two in hand. "I tribute my two soldiers to summon Zeltrax, Mesagog's General."

**Zeltrax, Mesagog's General is a Dark Attribute Dinosaur Monster with 3000 Attack Points and 2000 Defense points.**

"Now I activate my General's ability. I bring back one of my Tyrannodrone Soldiers by banishing a creature of the same level from my graveyard. And now I will activate my trap, Black Bio Ritual. This trap allows me to ritual summon a dinosaur monster by removing from play creatures on my field. So I banish my soldier and my defender to summon Fossilador, the Mind Manipulator."

**Fossilador, the Mind Manipulator is a level 7 dark attribute ritual moster with 2200 attack points and 2000 defense points. **

Trip stared down the two creatures before him. The first was a copy of Zeltrax, nothing too special. The second was a skeletal tyrannosaur. However, Zeltrax wasn't finished. "Both of my creatures have special abilities as well. First my copy will use his. By banishing a spell or trap card in my graveyard from play, I can destroy all of your spell and trap cards."

Trip was thrown back by and energy blast that ripped through his traps. He hit the ground and groaned in pain. "Now my Fossilador has an ability as well. By discarding the last card in my hand I can take control of one monster you control until the end phase. Its can't attack be tribute or used as Synchro material, but I think you'll find the numbers add up to your demise green ranger. Finish him!"

Zeltrax's creatures charged. The fossil knocked Trip into the air and Zeltrax cut through him with his sword. Trip hit the ground and demorphed. Zeltrax moved to him as the holograms disappeared. "Tell me where Tommy Oliver is now!" he commanded.

"I'll never tell you anything," Trip said defiantly as he tried to stand. Zeltrax slammed his boot into Trip's chest, knocking the wind out of him and cracking a few of his ribs.

"That wasn't a request." Zeltrax said calmly. He raised his foot only to bring it down on Trip's wrist, shattering the bone just above his Chrono-Morpher. "Unlock it." Zeltrax ordered.

"No," Trip panted in pain.

"Well there is another way to remove the DNA lock on your Morpher." Trip's eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?"

"The Emperor knows all about your little time force as well as the Space Patrol from the future." Zeltrax raised his sword one last time. Blood seeped from Trip's lips as the blade pierced his heart. The crystal on his forehead shattered as his life faded away. Zeltrax merely laughed and ripped his sword free. "You will still be useful for me," he whispered, lifting Trip's body by his lifeless neck, "I have a message to send." He ripped the Morpher free and walked away, dragging Trip's feet as he did so.

Author's note: Sorry about the pauses in updates. I'm working on a lot of projects at the moment, but I will continue to do what I can.


	11. Chapter 11: Evil Is Golden

Chapter 11: Evil Is Golden

Disclaimer: I own nothing but boy do I wish I did

A massive series of explosions wracked the city blocks. Three armored men marched forward, blasting everything in sight. People hurried, but many were not so lucky. One of the three, clad in shining golden armor with large blade on both of his arms, cleaved a man in half, his blood splattering the ground. Another swipe of his arm impaled a woman through her back.

The second man turned his black armored arm and fired a steel claw from it. The weapon grabbed one of the fleeing civilians at the base of his skull. It snapped closed, murdering him. From his other hand, the robotic looking man fired several rays of energy into the surrounding buildings.

The third, also a cyborg like the second, fired a twin barreled blaster from his arm, detonating the ground beneath several people either killing or seriously injuring them. "Where are they," the third cyborg growled in a clearly synthesized voice.

"Calm yourself Deviot," the gold man commanded, "they will come. For now enjoy yourselves."

"Venjix," Deviot turned to the black cyborg, "want to kill a few more while we wait."

"How about a little competition?" the shadowborg chuckled.

Back at Hayley's Duelspace

Tommy had just finished explaining the future of the power rangers RPM when the glimmering gold figure of the Sentinel Knight appeared. "Rangers, Signers," he called, "there are attacks all over New Domino City. You need to mobilize."

The knight turned and extended his hand towards a computer terminal. A map appeared on the screen and almost twenty red dots marked the map in different locations.

"I have informed the rangers in the field," the Knight continued, "the ones near these locations are already on their way."

"We'll take care of it," Tommy and Andros said together while standing from their chairs.

"I'm going too," Yusei agreed.

"Us too," Leo jumped up and pumped his fists in a fighting motion.

"You need to stay here," Yusei ordered. "We don't know what we are up against."

"We are Signers too Yusei," Luna defended, "this is our fight too."

"Yusei is right kids," Tommy agreed, "you will fight with us, but not today. Understood?" Both Leo and Luna sighed in defeat.

Both of the children were ready to retort, but Hayley cut them off. "I could actually really use your help here." She placed a hand on both Leo and Luna's shoulders and smiled her sincerity.

"If that's settled," Udonna whispered, "it seems we have work to do."

Back at the battlefront

Venjix fired, detonating an old building and killing all of the people who could have been inside. Blood ran through the smoke and fire into the littered street.

Two shots fired, hitting the shadowborg in the back. He stumbled, but was mostly unharmed. He turned, as did Deviot and the golden armored man. Two men in almost military uniforms marched forward with their guns drawn. "You are under arrest by order of the Silver Guardians!" the darker skinned man called, but it was clear in his voice he did not expect or truly want a surrender.

"Leave them to me," the gold armored man said calmly. His blades glistened gold under the blood.

"Why should you have all the fun?" the more comical looking cyborg jeered. Wes laughed looking at the Shakespearean coil around his neck.

"Do you really expect this to be difficult Erik?" he asked with a smirk. Deviot lunged and Wes fired, hitting the cyborg square in the chest.

"Power Rangers," the gold man began, "your blood will be wasted if I have to kill you. Join us."

"Not a chance," Erik growled, aiming for the only exposed part of the stranger, her gleaming green eyes.

"Pity," he responded. He moved rapidly, ready to slice the two in half. A strong kick landed on the side of his head. The armored man fell, leaving his attacker standing. Thick black hair billowed down his back. He was dressed in a white trench-coat and a blue and white striped shirt. A locket hung around his neck in the shape of a duel monsters card.

"I think," the newcomer smiled, "a duel is in order if you plan to take us. You are in our world. Play by our rules."

"Or what?" Venjix roared.

The stranger raised his arm so his sleeve would fall, revealing what appeared to be a Morpher with the head of a white dragon as its surface. "Or we destroy you and don't give you a chance to fight back."

The gold man chuckled, halting Deviot and Venjix in their tracks. "Fine young one. We will duel you all three on three, but you do not have the skills of your older brother. You are no threat to me Mokuba Kaiba."

Mokuba smirked, donning his duel disk, "I guess we'll just have to see. Don't think I don't know what you are VILLAIN." He spat and put emphasis on the last word causing the armored man to chuckled.

"Don't you know Mokuba? I am a HERO."

"Time for, Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

The two rangers morphed and stepped beside Mokuba. "You are no hero," Wes shouted. He pressed a button on his Chrono-Morpher and a duel disk appeared on his hand, though it looked more futuristic than the ones used by the citizens of New Domino City.

"Not that your opinion matters much," Erik smirked inside his helmet, "we are taking you in regardless."

The machinery on Venjix and Deviot's arms transformed into their own sinister looking duel disks. "So three on three for you Rangers to think its fair."

"I'll let you take the first move Kaiba," the gold man said coldly.

"Fine I draw," Mokuba called taking his opening hand.

Erik, Wes, and Mokuba: 24,000

Stranger, Venjix, and Deviot: 24,000

"I will set a monster face-down in defense mode and set two cards as well. That's all for now."

"Then I'll go," the gold man announced and drew his card. "I summon the Marauding Captain in attack mode. Now his effect allows me to summon another warrior from my hand. I'll choose the Marauding Captain." Two blond haired warriors appeared, each with 1200 atk points. "As long as I control Marauding Captain, you cannot select another warrior monster I control as an attack target. Since I control two, you cannot attack me. Cut his face-down to ribbons Captain." One warrior attacked. A dark furred koala appeared on Mokuba's field and absorbed the blow.

"You attacked my Des Koala. When he is flipped, you take 400 points of damage for every card in your hand. Right now your team is holding fourteen cards. That equals 5600 and you take 600 more since my Koala had more defense than your Captain's attack."

Stranger, Venjix, and Deviot: 17,400

"I'm not done yet. I activate my face-down card, Shrink. This halves my Koala's attack until the end of the turn. (1100-550) Now that his attack is so low, I can activate my trap card. Go Crush Card Virus! With this active, for the next three turns, every card in your hand and that you draw with more than 1500 attack points is automatically destroyed."

The gold man smirked and sent three of his cards to the graveyard. Deviot send all five of his cards and Venjix sent two. "Since you sent my Elemental HERO Bladedge to the graveyard I can activate this quick-play spell from my hand, Touch of Evil. This card allows me to summon my true form to the field. Come forth, Evil HERO Malicious Edge!" A hole opened in the ground and a tall man in black armor rose. He had three razor-blades extending from each of his hands. "Malicious Edge can now attack you directly since I had not ended my battle phase."

The dark wolverine rip-off ran forward and slashed Mokuba's stomach with his blades. An intense pain went through the younger Kaiba brother and he fell to one knee. "So I was right about you Bladedge. You really are an Elemental HERO."

The golden armored man chuckled, "Not quite boy." His armor melted away until he was a match for the twisted bondage demon on the field. "I am an Evil Hero."

**A/N**: I guess the cat is finally out of the bag. This duel will be concluded soon, but now that you know about Bladedge, lets see if you can figure out the other people involved already in this story.


	12. Chapter 12: Black Hero's Heart

**Chapter 12: The Hero's Heart**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Power Rangers or Yugioh.

A/N: If you are a new reader you won't need this, but to the old readers, I am making this story in cannon with my other fic To Love a Pterodactyl. All that means is that the backstory in Chapter two has been changed from Kimberly to Kira as I like them more for my story.

The golden armored man chuckled, "Not quite boy." His armor melted away until he was a match for the twisted bondage demon on the field. "I am an Evil Hero."

Mokuba, Wes, and Eric: 21,600

Malicious Edge, Deviot, and Venjix: 17,600

"It's my move now," Wes proclaimed and drew a single card from his deck. "I activate my spell card Force from the Future. I can remove from play one monster from my deck and in two turns it will be special summoned." He pulled a card from his deck and it vanished. "Now I activate my spell card Time Force Time Badge. When this is activated I can declare one attribute of monster and as long as this card is on the field monsters of that attribute cannot declare an attack. I choose dark."

A large shield formed in front of Wes and Malicious Edge gave off a scowl. "Now I summon the Time Flier in attack mode." A white jet shimmered into existence. (1200/800) "With its effect, once per turn I can discard one card from my hand. When my Time Flier goes to the graveyard I can special summon as many monsters as possible sent to the graveyard by its effect to the field. So I will discard Time Force Yellow. I'll set one card face-down and that's all for now."

"My draw," Deviot growled.

"Not so fast," Wes smirked beneath his visor, "I activate my trap card Drop Off which forces you to discard the card you just drew."

Deviot's mechanical voice was furious, "Since I have no cards I suppose I must end my turn."

Eric drew his card, "First I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Elemental HERO Bladedge. Now I summon Aging Soldier. His level becomes equal to one warrior on my side of the field. Now since I control two level seven monsters I can show you a trick you haven't ever seen. Bladedge and Aging Warrior overlay. From your power comes the Quantasaurus Rex!"

Eric laid down a black bordered card which caught the attention of all present. The two warriors on the field became orbs of light as the giant metal dinosaur appeared. The orbs rotated around the dinosaur as it roared.

"Now my Q-Rex (2800/2000) attack his EVIL Hero!" The Q-rex charged forward at its master's command and ripped the evil hero in two with its jaws. Malicious Edge's jaws formed into a smirk. "Now by detaching one Xyz material (officially pronounced ik-seez because Konami is stupid) my Rex has his effect activate. You take damage equal to your monster's attack points."

Malicious Edge, Deviot, and Venjix: 14,800

"I'll set three cards face-down and you can have your move robot," Eric smirked.

"I draw," Venjix said calmly, "and since my Green Hunter Borg has 2300 attack points it goes to the graveyard. For which I have to thank you Mister Kaiba." Before Mokuba could question it Venjix set a card in defense mode and placed both of his cards face-down. "End turn."

Mokuba drew, suddenly very curious to the possibilities. "I play the spell card Double Summon giving myself an extra summon or set for the turn and place two creatures face-down. With that I pass."

"Then it's time for me to inflict some pain," Malicious-edge smiled and drew a card from his deck, "I play the spell card Dark World Dealings. Now we all draw one card and discard one card from our hands. I draw and discard Silvva, The Warlord of Darkworld which allows me to special summon him." A great silver demon rose wielding an ominous sword (2300 atk). "Now I'll equip my creature with two cards from my hand the Axe of Despair and Shadow Twin Strike. The first gives my monster an extra 1000 attack points (3300) but the second drains 400 of those points to allow my Warlord two attacks per round. (2900) Now my Warlord, kill his dinosaur!" An axe with a shrunken human skull holding the blade in place appeared in Silvva's hand.

"Not so fast," Mokuba smirked, "I reveal my continuous trap card Tantalizing Treasure. Now as long as we control a face-down monster, it must be attacked first before any other monster may be targeted."

"Very well, destroy his first pitiful defense Silvva!" Mokuba smirked as the axe cleaved his face-down in half. A metallic jar with a menacing grin appeared.

"This is where the end begins for you evil bastards," Mokuba laughed, "you activated the effect of my Cyber Jar!" The Evil Hero grinned.

"So every creature on the field goes to the grave and we all get five new cards, correct Kaiba boy?" Fiend chuckled taking his cards before he even received an answer. The jar opened its large metallic jaws, creating a black vortex which absorbed all of the creatures on the field.

"Wait," Wes and Eric said together.

"First," Eric took the lead, "I'll activate my face-down Forbidden Chalice. The magic renders my Q-Rex immune to the effects of monsters until the end of the turn."

Wes patted Eric's shoulder and spoke as well. "And the effect of my Time Flyer special summons my Time Force Yellow in defense mode (1800/600)."

"I have an effect as well," Mokuba flipped his face-down monster, a strange evil clown appearing on the field, "when my Peten, the Dark Clown is sent to the graveyard, I can summon another from my deck.

"Well," Venjix chuckled, "I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn."

"Four for me," Deviot said gleefully.

"I will only set one creature," Edge grinned.

"I summon Time Force Red (1900/200), Time Force Green (400/1800), Time Force Blue (1700/1400), and Time Force Pink (1850/1800) alongside my Time Force Yellow," Wes replied, bringing his whole team to the field.

"I'll set one card facedown, and summon Quantum Ranger (2000/1000) and Q-Rex Gatling (300/1000) to my field." Eric summoned a large hovering Gatling gun beside his Zord.

"I set two creatures and summon Chiron the Mage and Enraged Battle Ox!" Mokuba shouted.

"I suppose my turn ends here," Edge growled, "but first I will set two cards."

"Then my draw," Wes smiled beneath his visor, "first I'll activate the effect of Time Force Green. My old friend allows me to destroy spell and trap cards you control up to the number of "Time Force" Rangers I control. So say goodbye to five. The green ranger raised his blaster and destroyed all but one of the enemies face-down cards. "Time Force Red also has an ability. For every Ranger on the field he gains 100 attack points (1900+6(100)=2500)

"Bring it on human," Edge smorked.

"Time Force Red, Attack his face-down card!" Wes shouted.

_~~~Meanwhile at Hayley's Duelspace~~~_

A man in tight leather pants and a vest entered slowly through the door. A glistening golden staff was clutched tight in his fist. His long, spiked, sand-colored hair stood motionless in the breeze.

"How can I help," Hayley began, walking up to the stranger. Suddenly a golden aura covered her body. With a flick of his wrist and the golden rod, Hayley was flung into the wall. She was dazed and barely conscious.

"I'm here for the signer," a dark voice chuckled.

Leo and Luna ran out of the back room at the sound of the crash. "And there she is. Prepare to duel little girl."

"Who are you?" Leo forced a strong face, stepping in front of his sister.

"I am Yami-no Marik, and I am here for her soul you puny child." Marik extended his Millennium Rod. Leo was lifted into the air and was quickly thrown into Hayley. Luna backed away, the fear clear on her face. Leo managed to stand on shaky limbs. He charged at Marik. Marik twisted, his first leg sweeping Leo off his feet. Marik's knee slammed into the boy's chest propelling him into the air. As Leo started to fall, Marik connected the Millennium Rod with the side of the boy's head. Leo slammed into the counter, breaking it and falling through.

"Leave her alone Ishtar," a loud voice ordered from behind.

Marik turned so that he was face to face with a middle-aged man. "And who might you be human?"

"Human isn't the right word," the man chuckled, "today you duel me and I free your host from your control."

"And if I refuse?" Marik growled, raising his rod. It shined with magic, but the man didn't move.

"I'm afraid I cannot give you that choice," the man's eyes flashed red. Lightning ran from his fingers. A tall silver staff with a Z emblazoned at its top formed in his hand.

_AN_: Writing a threeway duel is hard. I'll try to end it in the coming chapters, but it may be interspersed with other duels.


	13. Chapter 13:Old Fires Burn Bright

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the fictional cards based on things I do not own

"So we have a sorcerer in our midst." Yami-no Marik cackled, "yes, my master has wanted your capture for some time Lord Zedd." Marik spoke the name with pure torment of the great evil Zedd had once possessed.

"Then I am worth as much to you as the child. Face me in your shadow game," Zedd ordered.

Marik pulled two cards from his deck. They shined in his hand as he spoke, "Very well, but to make sure the signer will not escape me…" Egyptian shackles tore from the wall, cuffing Luna's wrists and ankles.

"That wasn't part of our agreement," Zedd shouted, raising his staff. Marik caught it with the Millennium Rod.

"We had no agreement sorcerer. Step outside and draw your hand. This will be your last fight."

"I will save you Luna, just give me time," Zedd offered to the struggling girl.

"I'll be okay," Luna whimpered, "is Leo alive?"

"I can still sense his life energy," Zedd answered. He stepped aside, offering Marik the door. The evil one laughed as he passed. Both took a stand at opposite sides of the street. "I'll take the first move then?" Zedd asked.

"No, I will attack first to end this quickly," Marik grinned evilly. Both drew their hands. "I summon my Vampiric Leech in attack mode. Attack him directly (500/1200)."

"You cannot declare an attack on the first turn," Zedd smirked.

"My Leech can because of its special ability," Marik grinned as the sickening slug appeared only to leap and sink its fangs into Zedd's neck.

Marik: 8000

Zedd: 7500

"I'll set two face-down cards and activate my leech's special ability. It switches to defensive mode."

"Then I draw," Zedd grimaced, feeling his shoulder wet with blood, "so this is a shadow game?"

"Of course," Marik cackled.

"I summon Nimrod, the Scarlet Sentinel in attack mode," Zedd shouted, placing a card into his duel disk, "and his ability allows me to special summon his assistants by paying 500 lifepoints. Come forth AC and DC!" Three creatures in red tights appeared, all sporting 1800 attack and defense points. "Nimrod, attack his leech!" A staff appeared in the center creature's hand. It launched forward quickly and shattered the slimy vampire. "And the difference between Nimrod's attack and your creature's defense are taken out of your lifepoints."

Marik: 7400

Zedd: 7000

"I activate my trap card Metal Reflect Slime," Marik called. A thin, spiked, metal bulb appeared in front of him. (0/3000)

"I'll set two cards and end my turn," Zedd sighed.

"Then its my draw. I'll sacrifice your AC and DC to special summon Lava Golem to your side of the field." A cage appeared around Zedd as his monsters vanished. Heat overwhelmed him as a great lava beast rose at his back. "It cannot defeat my slime and during each of your turns, you take 1000 damage to your lifepoints. But I'm not finished. I play polymerization to fuse my reflect slime with my Revival Jam to summon God Slime*. Its attack and defense points are equal to my Metal Reflect Slime's defense points." (3000/3000) "Attack his Nimrod!"

_Author's Note: It was Egyptian God Slime in the anime because it copied Yugi's Obelisk the Tormentor. For all intents and purposes it will just be God Slime here, but will have the appearance of a metal Obelisk._

"I activate my TombEye trap card!" Zedd revealed his face-down trap, a large tombstone with a single eye rising in front of his monster. "It reflects the damage of your attack back at your lifepoints and gives my Nimrod half of your creatures attack points to fight back with. Destroy his God Slime!" Nimrod grew larger and slammed his staff into the metallic god. It shattered, the shards cutting Marik's flesh. Seconds later, the Slime reformed.

Marik: 4100

Zedd: 7000

"Anytime my God Slime is destroyed, it comes back to me." Marik grimaced, blood pouring from his wounds.

"I still took out almost half your lifepoints," Zedd smiled.

"I'll set two more cards and end my turn."

"Then my draw," Zedd proclaimed, "I summon my Pirantashead in attack mode." (1200/2000) A large bipedal piranha appeared on Zedd's field.

"Don't forget the damage from my Lava Golem," Marik reminded as lava dripped onto Zedd's shoulder.

Zedd grimaced in pain, "Pirantashead allows me to take control of one monster you control who's attack points are higher than my monster's defense points. So for this turn your God Slime is mine. Now I'll activate my trap card Staff of Lord Zedd. As long as this card is on the field I can tribute two monsters to summon a monster from my deck who's level is the same or lower than the monsters I sacrificed. So I will rid myself of both of your creatures," Zedd began.

"I activate my trap," Marik interrupted, "Joyful Doom. Since you are sacrificing creatures this turn, their attack points drop to zero and I gain lifepoints equal to all of your monster's original attack points."

Marik: 4100+3000+3000+1800+1200=16,000

"And since God Slime was my card and it lost attack points, I can activate my other trap Card of Last Will which lets me draw five new cards." Marik laughed Maniacally as he drew his cards. Zedd did not flinch.

"If you are finished," the once emperor of evil smirked, "I'd like to finish my move so I can end this duel quickly." Marik looked at him with a stunned expression.

"How can you possibly think you can beat me now?"

"Like this," Zedd held up a single card from his hand. Black lightning erupted from the frame as he held it high. "By sacrificing two creatures with 3000 attack or more, I am able to summon my most powerful beast. From the darkest depths of the galaxy, witness the return of my greatest creation. Rise, Galactic Destroyer Serpenterra!"

~~~Elsewhere~~~

Tommy raced down the streets of New Domino City. One of the power signatures Hayley had seen, one of the most powerful, was coming from the bay. "I hope I'm wrong," he muttered to himself. He activated his morpher in mid-stride, donning the armor of the brachiosaur.

The streaming sunlight glared down on the clear water. A bright glint of sliver met Tommy's eyes through his visor. Tommy's fists clenched involuntarily. The silver spike rose higher from the water, still a few hundred yards out to sea. "I wish it wasn't going to come to this old friend," Tommy muttered. He raised his morpher, ready to call in his zord to face the enemy ahead. A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Why don't you just step back and let me show you how to tame a dragon," a familiar voice commanded. Tommy turned to meet the cold eyes through his helmet. The man's white trench-coat billowed in the wind as a pair of glowing red eyes emerged from the ocean. The man who had recruited Tommy for this mission pulled three cards from an old-fashioned duel disk and raised them above his head. "Come forth my beasts!"

Three orbs of light shot into the air, and what emerged from the astonished even a veteran power ranger. As more of the machine emerged from the water, however, it was clear that impression was lost on the cold, steel face of the Dragonzord.

TO Be Continued...

_AN_: Sorry about the long pause in updates. My health is in a horrible condition at the moment which is not only making me spend at least a day a week at the doctors, but also causing me to fail college and have writer's block from the stress. Just bear with me and I'll update when I can. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14: Rise of the DinoZords

Chapter 14

Marik vs Zedd

16000 / 7000

"If you are finished," the once emperor of evil smirked, "I'd like to finish my move so I can end this duel quickly." Marik looked at him with a stunned expression.

"How can you possibly think you can beat me now?"

"Like this," Zedd held up a single card from his hand. Black lightning erupted from the frame as he held it high. "By sacrificing two creatures with 3000 attack or more, I am able to summon my most powerful beast. From the darkest depths of the galaxy, witness the return of my greatest creation. Rise, Galactic Destroyer Serpenterra!"

The lightning coiled in the air, rising and burning brighter, yet darker, with the intensity of its evil. A great, emerald dragon tore from the end of the bolts, emerging and towering over both duelists. Its sleek metal surface glistened in the sun's glow, but that did not diminish the ominous feeling covering Marik.

"First, Serpenterra's attack points are equal to the combined total of our lifepoints," Zedd smirked.

"That's 23,000 points!" Marik shouted, his eyes wide and the veins bulging on his face.

"Unfortunately, if I declare an attack with my beast and cannot offer four other monsters as a sacrifice, I lose 8000 lifepoints."

Marik laughed loudly, "And you believe for one second I would ever allow you to keep that many monsters on the field? You fool."

"We will just have to let the cards decide. I lay two face-down cards and end my turn for now." Two holograms appeared in front of Serpenterra's feet as Zedd set his cards. "And one more thing, my Serpenterra is immune to all card effects but its own."

Marik tore a new card from his deck, "I activate the spell Overflowing Darkness. With this card's magic, you take 300 damage for each card in my hand and then I can summon a dark creature with the same level. I currently hold 6." A wave of black slime erupted from Marik's card, knocking Zedd off of his feet.

Zedd: 7000-1800= 5200

"Now rise, Black Psycho Beast!" Marik called. The rubble in the street rocketed to the center of the card he had lain down. They climbed on top of each other, building ever so slowly into a humanoid form. "Black Psycho Beast has the power to negate all of your spell cards as long as he is on the field and on top of that he has 2700 attack points."

"Not bad," Zedd grinned, "but he doesn't stop traps. I activate Monster Mold X3. When a monster is special summoned to your side of the field I can pay any multiple of 2000 lifepoints and summon one Molded Token with stats equal to your creature plus 100. I give up 4000 points to summon two. This triggers my second trap, Z-Patroller Mold Sigma. Whenever a token is summoned to my field, I can special summon a Z-Putty Token to the field in attack mode. These tokens have no attack or defense points."

"So you left yourself with 1200 lifepoints and then gave me two windows for a direct attack? Go Black Psycho Beast, destroy his Putty token!"

"And now my final trap," Zedd smirked causing Marik's eyes to widen, "Clay Patroller Shield. Until the end of this turn none of my token monsters can be destroyed by battle and I take no damage if they are attacked. It's over Marik."

"Not yet, your machine may be immune to my monster's effects, but I can sacrifice two of your putties to summon a second Lava Golem to your field. I set two cards and end my turn." The putties melted as the burning golem took their place. Zedd only smiled.

"Then I draw,"

"And I activate the trap card Drop Off!" Marik interrupted, "I know all you need is one monster to end this and your hand is empty. The card you just drew goes straight to the graveyard."

Zedd shook his head and pressed his card into the graveyard slot on his duel disk. A purple egg rose onto his side of the field with a stone hand holding it. "Your fear of me is the only reason you will lose this duel. When The Spirt of Ivan Ooze is discarded from my hand by a card effect, I can special summon one Ooze Token to my side of the field. I reveal my last facedown card, Black Lightning Wave. All face-up trap cards you control are destroyed and you cannot activate another until the end of the turn."

"That means," Marik took a few steps back, his body beginning to shake.

"You never stood a chance. Serpenterra! Attack his Psycho Beast!" Serpenterra roared, uncoiling its massive body. The four creatures on Zedd's side of the field turned to light and shot into Serpernterra's chest. It's eyes shined a blood red shade and fire and lightning burst from the machine's throat. Marik screamed as the energy wave surrounded him.

**_Meanwhile_**

Mokuba, Eric, and Wes: 21,600

Malicious Edge, Deviot, and Venjix: 14,800

"Time Force Red, Attack his face-down card!" Wes shouted.

Malicious Edge merely grinned, "You destroyed my Elemental Hero Avian. Anything else?"

"Time Force Blue and Time Force Yellow will attack two of Venjix's face-down cards," the other Time Force Rangers sprang at Wes's command, Blue destroying a hideous green monster with a swift kick and Yellow punching through a red-clad female.

"When Jara, Magnivore Whip is destroyed by battle, I can send another Magnivore card from my deck to the graveyard so I will choose Noxic, Magnivore Technician. Now, when Typhus, Magnivore Brute is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon two Magnivore monsters with a lower level than his to the field, so I will summon Noxic and Jara." The woman reappeared at Venjix's words alongside a blue and white cyborg with similarly colored dreadlocks.

"If you are done," Deviot growled, "then it will be my turn. I flip summon Rhino Rover C1 which allows me to special summon Rhino Rover C3 from my Deck." Two red cars appeared on Deviot's field as the effect resolved. "Now I activate Devious Mechanical Fusion. By giving up 1000 lifepoints, I may fusion summon any number of Dark Machine-type monsters this turn. The catch is, they cannot declare an attack. I can even use the cards in my graveyard as material as long as I remove them from play. Come forth, Lost Rhino, Centaurus Megazord and Lost Pheonix, Stratoforce Megazord!"

Five small blue jets appeared alongside three more of the red cars. The vehicles combined and transformed into the Lost Galaxy zords Deviot had once commanded. "Centaurus has a special ability. When he is fusion summoned, I can add Lost Shark, Zenith Carrier to my hand. Staratoforce's ability will activate next, allowing me to summon Zenith from my hand in defense mode." A large aircraft carrier appeared between the two.

Malicious Edge, Deviot, and Venjix: 13,800

Centaurus: 2800/2400

Stratoforce: 2400/2900

Zenith: 0/4000

"Lucky for you, they cannot attack as I said, so I will set one card face-down and the turn passes to you Quantum Ranger."

Erik pulled a card from his deck. "I Summon Q-Laser Fire in attack mode (300/500) and I'll activate my Q-Rex's second ability. By removing one matierial from him, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster with Q- in its name. So I summon Q-Gatling Fire. Overlay!" A small hovering machine that resembled a silver spacecraft with two green cannons matierialized beside a floating gatling gun. Both turned to orbs of light and shot into the Quantasaurus Rex. As the parts began to shift, Erik shouted, "Meet Quantasaurus Rex, Lost Warrior of Time!" The Q-Rex completed its conversion to it's warrior mode and stared down onto the battlefield.

-*Quantasaurus Rex, Lost Warrior of Time is a Rank 8 Light Attribute Monster with 2950 attack points and 2000 defense points. You may use Quantasuarus Rex and 2 monsters with Q- in their names as the material for this XYZ summon. When this creature declares an attack, once per turn you may remove one material from this card to increase its attack points by 1500. If this card would be destroyed, you may remove one material instead.*-

"I only get one shot at this. I activate the spell cards Forbidden Lance and Rainbow Veil. Using both of them, my Q-Rex will lose 800 of it's attack points, but he cannot be effected by spells or traps and if he battles your monster its effects are negated. By detaching Q-Gatling Fire, my Q-Rex can battle every monster you control this turn and by detaching Laser Fire, he gains the ability to pierce your defenses. Last but not least, by detaching Quantasaurus Rex, he gains an additional 1500 attack points this turn."

Q-Rex, Lost Warrior of Time (2950-800+1500=3650)

"But first," Mokuba interrupted, "I activate the trap card Ceasefire! All monsters on your side of the field are flipped face-up, their effects aren't activated, and you take 500 points of damage for each effect monster on your side of the field!" (500x6=3000)

Malicious Edge, Deviot, and Venjix: 10,800

"I'll activate a card as well," Wes called, "Ranger Strike Formation! I may not be able to give the Q-Rex a boost, but Ranger Strike Formation allows me to decrease the attack and defense points of one monster on your side of the field by 300 points for each ranger monster on our side of the field. We currently have 6. Zenith Carrier loses 1800 of it's defense points!" (4000-1800=2200)

The Quantasurus-Rex raised it's gatling gun arm and missles appeared in the slots. The first fired into the Zenith Carrier. (10,800-1450=9350) The second tore through the torso of the Centaurus Megazord. (9350-850=8500). The head was blown off of the Stratoforce by the third missile. (8500-1250=7250).

A single rocket ripped apart Noxic and Jara for a total of 3200 points of damage as well as the face-down White Blaster Borg for another 2600. (7250-3200-2600=1450) Finally, the gun turned on Malicious Edge. "I don't have a creature for you to attack ranger, and you cannot attack directly with the effect of your Q-Gatling Fire in play."

"My Q-Rex can't," Erik smiled beneath his visor, "but my Quantum Ranger can!" The copy of the Quantum Ranger leaped from the top of his megazord. He fired three shots from his Quantum Defneder into the chest of General Venjix. Their lifepoints hit zero and Venjix fell forward into a fiery explosion. As the holograms began to fade, Erik pulled the real Quantum Defender from his side and fired at Malicious Edge.

The Evil Hero pulled Deviot in front of him to take the blast. A scrambled roar of pain escaped Deviot's lips as he to was destroyed. "Perhaps next time Rangers," Malicious Edge grinned, "I've distracted you long enough. Enjoy your victory, it will be your last." The demon vanished where he stood leaving the three to question what they had just been told.

_**-At the Docks-**_

With a mighty roar, Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons look flight. Each aimed their Burst Stream of Destruction at the emerging Dragonzord with all of the strength they could muster. Tommy's hands shook and he dropped his Brachio-Staff. The beams came closer and were deflected by a hypersonic scream. The Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, his wife, stood at the head of the Dragonzord as it began his path of destruction against New Domino City.

_AN: I know it's been forever since an update and I am sorry. Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me through the gap. I'm trying to update everything so there are a few more fics before this will roll back around. It's even harder to write now because I haven't played yugioh in quite some time. I'm a vanguard player now. Feel free to shun._


	15. Chapter 15: Future Known

**_Chapter 15: Future Known_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in any way shape or form except for the storyline to my tale._  
_AN: I am sorry that updates are so few and far between. Life has been complicated and I only get to work on these stories between writing my own work, taking care of family things, and all of the other parts of life that make sitting at the computer for a few hours to write out a chapter hard. I do thank all of you who are interested in the story and want to see more, but I can only do as much as I can. I hope you all understand._

On to the next chapter. I'm going to put a hold on Tommy and Kira's reunion until I get farther into To Love a Pterodactyl. My apologies.

**-Heartland City, The Distant Future-**

Alarms blared throughout the city. To anyone who had been wearing their duel gazer, warning flashed across all of the augmented reality networks to find shelter and stay indoors. Yuma Tsukumo ran through the streets. Astral hovered by his side, but even to his the scene was grisly. Whatever had stormed through this part of town had massacred an entire police force. A single patrol car was in at least ten pieces. The officers were no better off.  
"What could do something like this?" Yuma panted as he ran.  
Astral shook his head, "I do not know, Yuma, but we must get to your school. Whatever caused this is there and I sense a Number card."  
"Yeah, yeah," Yuma groaned, "It's always about Number cards." Astral chose to remain silent, wisdom gained from so much time with Yuma and his friends. Sunlight struck something standing in the center of the street. A flash of gold light blinded Yuma for a moment causing him to stop.  
"Yuma?" A metallic voice queried along with several equally metallic clicks. "Yuma Tsukumo?"  
Yuma grimaced, "Who's asking?"  
"So it is you. Astral too. Grab them Cyclobots, they are coming with us!" Yuma looks around him quickly.  
"There's no one else here!" Yuma shouted, taking a fighting stance.  
"Look again," the creature screeched. Two bright red lights penetrated the glare and nuts and bolts scattered around Yuma's feet. The tiny pieces of metal formed into robotic soldiers in a flash. They restrained Yuma easily, though he did try to fight. The golden man turned. The harsh sunlight fell onto a cloth cape and the glare died down enough for Yuma to see him.  
Astral was as shocked as Yuma. He spoke first, "Is that Orbital 7, Yuma?"  
"You fools," the metallic voice chuckled, "confusing me for a heap of scrap like him. I am Frax. Remember it for what little time you have left." Two of the Cyclobots grabbed Astral by the wrists to the shock of both Yuma and himself. They dragged the two through the streets and into the school building. The stairs were the most painful for Yuma as his knees were forced to bounce up each step. Frax's robots tossed him onto the rooftop through the door.  
A groan and a bit of blood escaped his lips as he hit the surface. "Yuma!" cried out a female voice he recognized too well.  
The word "No" crossed his mind, but, "Tori?" escaped his lips. He looked up to see the blue haired girl bound in chains with a blade pressed against her throat. Heavy lines from tears tracked her face and her eyes were swollen and red. He tried to stand, but one of the robots pushed him back down face first into the cement rooftop.

"Do not speak unless spoken to, boy." A sinister sounding voice spoke out. It did not sound human and the chuckle that followed almost made Yuma as sick as his own blood pouring out of his busted lip. "Yuma, Yuma, Yuma. I have to tell you something, I don't usually capture boys. They aren't my style, but you have something I need. Lift him up."  
The robots lifted Yuma off the ground so he could look his abductor in the eyes. Pupil-less yellow orbs looked back at him. The creature holding the blade to Tori's throat was clearly more monsterous than even his voice would have let on. His skin was orange and black and covered in spikes. If it weren't for the horns and the fangs, his red and black face would look almost clown-like. "What are you?" Yuma coughed and spat more blood onto the ground.  
The creature laughed, "Why, did I not introduce myself? I am Darkonda. We have met before, or should I say we will have. Time is a funny thing." As Darkonda spoke, Astral was brought up beside Yuma and held just as firmly. "As I said, the two of you have something I need. Luckily for me, history has shown that I will take it from you. If I didn't have to obey the silly rules of your dimension creature, I would just kill both of you right now like I did the fat one. I would have ripped this girl apart, but I do have a collection to maintain."

Yuma looked to Tori for any explanation. "He killed Bronk!" she sobbed.  
"You let Tori go, monster!" Yuma shouted, struggling against the metal arms pinning him in place. Darkonda smiled which was terrifying in and of itself.  
"I also knew the girl would be good leverage to get you to do what I need you to. It has already happened, but it hasn't yet. It's a bit complicated, but you will face me human and you will fall. Let him go. Look around you, Yuma. What do you see at the edge of town?"  
The robots sat Yuma down lightly. He looked as he was told to do and his eyes widened. "Nothing," he said quietly, "it's just black."  
"Time is disintegrating because you will face me in a duel. You will lose, and then I will help change history. Your world will never have existed."  
"What is it that you want from us?" Astral asked calmly.  
Yuma was not so subtle. "And what if I refuse to duel?"  
"If you refuse my request, then I will show you how I can make it into a demand." Darkonda pressed lightly on his blade. A thin stream of blood ran down Tori's neck along with a wince of pain across her face. "You will face me. I will have it."

"Have what?" both Yuma and Astral asked together.

"The only thing you have worth my time. The only card in your collection with any true power worth having. I am here for Number: 96."

"Then get set to get decked, Darkonda. We are no pushovers."  
"I'm counting on it," Darkonda grinned. Thick spines began to grow from his right arm. Veins twisted outward forming a thick mesh between them. A slot grew from the center holding a deck of cards. Yuma put on his duel disk and duel gazer. "I'll let you have the first move to give you the illusion of a fighting chance. You've never faced anything like me before, boy."

Yuma drew his opening hand and the Cyclobots released Astral. "Master," Frax interrupted the duel, "shall I go and acquire the second target now?"

"It will not be necessary, but a little extra firepower never hurt. Go." The cyborg bowed to Darkconda and retreated down the stairs.

"If there's nothing else," Yuma grimaced. "I draw!"

Yuma: 4000

Darkonda: 4000

"I'll start things of by summoning Achacha Archer!" (1200/600) The yellow clad archer appeared and readied a single, flaming arrow. "When Achcha is summoned, he inflicts 500 points of damage to your life-points!" Achacha released his arrow. It hurtled towards Darkonda. The monster caught it in his fist. The arrow burned to ash in Darkonda's grip.

'I hope that isn't the best you can do," he laughed evilly.

"I lay two face-down cards and end my turn you monster."

Darkonda pulled a card from his wrist, "And so it begins, the only turn I need to destroy you Number Hunter. I think I'll start by playing the Evilstorm spell card. With this I can destroy up to three spell or trap cards on the field as long as I give up 500 lifepoints. In exchange, for each normal trap I destroy, I can draw one card." A black vortex of swirling goo appeared on the field. It began to swirl, drawing in Yuma's cards.

"Activate your trap card now, Yuma!' Astral instructed.

"Right! I activate Half Unbreak! For the rest of this turn, Achacha Archer can't be destroyed by battle and I half any damage I take from battles involving him!"

"Your Half Unbreak and Heartfelt Appeal are still destroyed, allowing me to draw two cards," Darkonda grinned as he pulled two more cards from his deck.

"It is as if our trap does not matter to him," Astral noted.

"Well said," Darkconda laughed. "First, since you control more monsters than I do, I can special summon Evilswarm Mandragora from my hand!" A sinister little plant tore from beneath the rooftop. "Next I summon Evilswarm Castor. Castor's skill allows me an extra normal summon of an Evilswarm monster this turn. With that, I summon Evilswarm Azathoth."

"Evilswarm?" Yuma asked.

Astral starred with wide eyes, "I have never seen creatures like these before, Yuma. Be careful."

"If you two are finished, I wasn't done. By using the souls of my level 4 Castor and Azathoth, I can fill the void and exceed summon. Rise from the depths of hell, Evilswarm Bahamut!" Before Yuma could even register what the creatures had been, they were gone. The rooftop split open and black sludge poured from the wound. With a mighty roar, a great, black, serpentine dragon rose from the depths. (2350 / 1350).

"Bahamut has a special skill. By removing one of his overlay units, I can steal your creature away from you. All it costs is for me to discard one card, but I have three left to finish you with." The dragon lurched forward. It sank its fangs into Achacha's body. The spread of infection was visible, coursing throughout the archer's body and turning him into a black and twisted version of himself. He marched to Darkonda's side of the field and turned his bow on Yuma.

"One last card, I activate an equip spell. Go Lswarm Egg Sack, Barillian Plague! With this spell, I can increase or decrease the archer's level by 1 (3 - 4) and he is treated as if his name contained "Lswarm." Now I use your last defense along with Mandragora to fill the overlay network one more time. Rise, Evilswarm Ophion!" The two creatures vanished, turned to swirling energy which formed a griffin-like dragon. (2550 / 1650)

"This can't be," Yuma stammered, eyes wide with shock.

"Like I said, this was the only turn I needed. Finish him and claim Dark Mist for me, go my dragons!" The two sinister creatures rose and attacked Yuma together. The force of the impact send him flying back across the roof. He skidded to a halt with his head over the edge. The skin on his arm began to burn and he screamed with pain. Number: 96 was ripped from him and appeared in Darkonda's hand.

The mercenary sauntered over slowly. In his weakened state, Yuma couldn't fight back as Darkonda lifted him by the front of his shirt. "Since the only thing that can stop a Number is another Number, I can't have any loose ends. With a casual ease, Darkconda threw Yuma from the roof three stories up.

**-Meanwhile Across Town-**

Frax hacked the security panel of the high tech door. To his advanced form, the old lock gave easily. He walked in and destroyed the security forces. He wandered straight to the room he needed to find. He easily tore through the door and locked his eyes on the man laying back on the single bed. "Hello Father, we have much to discuss."  
Outside, the city began to crumble and disappear piece by piece.

_To be Continued..._


End file.
